


Following Orders

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Kid Fic, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Violence, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snoke decides that Kylo needs to produce an heir so they can continue his line and Hux finds himself lined up as the other father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=373050

Hux had felt sweat wetting his back ever since he had gone to the holochamber, but today was the worst, Kylo Ren had returned to the Finalizer today. He could still hear the words echoing in his mind from the last time they spoke with Snoke. How the Supreme Leader had told them that he had no plans for Kylo Ren’s line to end with him, that he wanted the knight to bare children that could be used towards their cause.

Ren had seemed calm accepting it as if it was his own idea, or at least that is how he had looked. It was hard to read him through the helmet. The general didn’t understand why he was there until Snoke mentioned who the one was that he wanted to father the children. In a logical way it made sense. Ren was Snoke’s prize pupil, and he was the best candidate on the Finalizer, he had a ruthlessness that few others possessed. His stability might also counteract Ren’s temperamental nature.

Hux had never planned on children, and especially not with the unstable idiot with a mask. He had worked hard never to be distracted, to be able to rise through the ranks to be a general at thirty. His father had made sure of it.

It was harder to look over reports with the last words Ren had said to him echoing in his head.

_Once I return we can obey Snoke’s orders._

By the time he finished he was angry at himself for making mistakes from his distraction and he was starting to wonder if this was the best idea, but it was an order, and if there was one thing Hux knew how to do it was follow orders. In fact that was the one part that helped him relax into what was going to happen.

Hux set his jaw in a determined manner and continued back to his room. If he was lucky he would have a few days while Ren recovered from his training before they had to copulate.

Hux had almost thought he was home free until he saw the dark figure in his doorway, stomping as it paced from side to side.

Squaring his shoulders he tried to prepare himself, he could do this; it was just an extension of his duty to the first order.

“General Hux.”

The voice growled from the helmet.

“Come in.”

Hux opened the door to his quarters and stepped inside. He didn’t look back to see if Ren was following him because he could hear him stomping.

“Please remove your boots.”

There was a loud huff audible even through his helmet, but he did as was requested. His tall form bent as he unlatched it, and Hux found himself wondering what was under all that.

He hadn’t really expected to see Snoke use Ren as a brood mare, but he supposed it made sense. With how unstable the man was any real relationship might throw him more off balance. It made sense for him to produce children in such a manner.

“I would rather if we did not waste time.”

Hux told himself again that it was for the good of the first order as he watched Ren remove his gloves, his fingers showing the same pale colour as his own.

“You cannot leave that on.”

Hux let the disgust fill his voice as he waved at the helmet, even though he kept the sneer off his face.

Ren paused in his undressing, but then he reached up and Hux heard the rush of air as it was released. He was slightly curious to see what was under there. If the helmet hid his disfigurement, or if it was needed for some other reason.

There was a second pause before he pulled it away as if he was afraid of what Hux would say to seeing his face.

Instead of the disfigured monster he was expecting it uncovered a startlingly young looking man. His skin was pale and his face was dotted with moles. The full lips drew his eyes and Hux was shocked at how oddly handsome he was.

Ren lowered his head as if he didn’t like that Hux was finally seeing his bare face. There were no defects to be seen and Hux didn’t notice he was staring until Ren cleared his throat. Hux wondered how the soft lips would feel around him, but he knew that this would not be about pleasure; it was purely to produce an heir.

“Let’s get on with it.”

Hux said as if the slow way Ren moved was a waste of time.

He could understand why Ren wore the helmet; his face was incredibly easy to read, showing his worry. With his eyebrows drawing together he looked like a nervous teenager, it was hardly the intimidating form of Kylo Ren. For once Ren wasn’t fighting with him, or giving any of his sniping comments, instead he was just obeying.

There was something arousing about finally having the knight finally obey him without question.

Ren’s actions felt out of place as he took off the thick belt and slowly started stripping out of his robes. There were enough layers to his clothing that it took a while; it also seemed as if his hands weren’t working properly. Ren’s fingers fumbling like a child as he worked on his last layers.

It was obvious then that he also had a few reservations about what they were about to do. Although Hux placed him in his later twenties he seemed unexperienced.

“How old are you?”

Hux was surprised by his own kind tone, but when he saw the way that Ren’s shoulders relaxed just a little bit he felt it was worth it. It was going to be tense enough to get through their coupling.

“Twenty four.”

He was old enough that he should be more confident in undressing, but there was a deep flush on his neck that was creeping up.

His voice was startling; Hux had never heard anything beyond the mask. It is richer, and he found it a lot less irritating. Hux reached out and ran his gloved fingers softly over Ren’s cheek, watching Ren’s lips open just a touch.

“Let me help you.”

The general felt soft as he watched every emotion that Ren had play across his face and he helped him with his last layer, first helping him remove his tunic, and smiling as he saw more moles decorating his chest. Ren was much thinner without the extra layers even though his body was well muscled from his training. He supposed that he also was much smaller than his jacket would have people believe.

When his hands moved to help Ren push down his trousers Ren didn’t help him, he let himself be completely undressed.

His legs were also thin but held the muscle that his chest and stomach did, and Ren quickly moved both his hands in front of his crotch, linking them to cover himself. Unlike Hux the knight was not visibly aroused, but they would work on that. The more he was seeing the more the general felt the need to peel off his own gloves and press his hand to the pale skin.

“You may get in the bed while I undress.”

He had been tempted to only unzip and do what was needed, but the large eyes and soft lips changed his mind. Ren looked pale and small compared to the Ren he was used to, even if the man was still obviously bigger and more muscular than him. The robes had added a lot and Hux wanted to touch all there was under.

Ren pulled the blankets over himself, his pale skin surrounded in darkness. He stood out against it the black bedding.

Hux took his time undressing, carefully folding each thing he took off, and placing it on his desk. He could bring it to the laundry later.

Even though this was just his duty, he knew he was going to enjoy Ren’s body.

He was already half-mast as he moved to the bed, throwing the blanket off of Ren and baring his body again. Hux took the place he knew he was meant to, pushing his legs open and moving between them.

Ren was tense enough that his legs hugged Hux’s thin body, as if he was still trying to close his legs to hide himself.

Hux started slow, running his hand over a pale cheek, this time his fingers contacting with the soft skin.

Ren jerked back from the touch as if he had been burned, but the second time Hux reached out to try again he pushed into it. There was no pretending that Ren wasn’t staved for touch, that he craved what Hux had to offer and yet he was terribly unused to it. He supposed he wouldn’t have time for it during his training, Ren didn’t have the constant contact with other people as he had during his own training.

Ren acted as if he had never received affection, and Hux was wondering if that was the truth of it.

“Have you done this before?”

He watched Ren’s adams apple bob and the younger man looked down, his hands clenching into fists against the bed.

“No.”

The sullen reply makes the way he was acting suddenly make sense.

“Then I’ll try and make it feel good.”

Ren’s face looked like he was daring him to try, the petulant child. Hux ground his teeth; this was more like the Ren he knew.

He was going to show the little shit.

Hux leaned over him, letting their chests touch first, but he didn’t go for his lips, he pressed a kiss high on his jaw, taking his time to trail his way to Ren’s lips. If the knight was so desperate for touch he would give it to him.

As soon as their lips met he could feel the desperate way that Ren responded, sucking and biting his bottom lip and then finally opening his mouth for Hux to press inside. Hux moved his hand up to cup his cheek.

The kiss was wet and needy and Hux was happy to give whatever he could. After a few moments of hungry fumbling Ren started to notice the way he moved his tongue, and the feeling improved.

Hands came up to rest on his back and he could feel how nervous they were as they started to explore his skin. When he didn’t shrug them off and only continued using Ren’s mouth they became a little more confident.

Part of him loved that he would be Ren’s first, that every inch of skin he would explore, would be the first time the knight would have ever felt lips on that part of his body. He felt like he was claiming unexplored territory, and despite their mutual dislike this would be a night that Kylo remembered. It was his own personal brand on Ren.

He could feel the Ren was getting hard, the use of his tongue and the touch were finally relaxing him.

Hux broke the kiss and when the hands tighten on his back he laid reassuring pecks on Ren’s lips before he started his decent. Ren clung to him as he moved down his neck, sucking and biting the tender skin. It earned his first soft moan.

The noise drove him on and he redoubled his efforts working the skin until he was rewarded with another. He slowly claimed Ren’s body as his, with the sound of Ren’s voice spurring him on.

He paused as he got to a nipple, flicking his tongue over it and blowing. The knight actually squirmed under him and Ren’s nails dug into his back. He could feel that Ren was reacting to it, his erection was pressing up against him and he shifted to give him a moment of friction. It pulled another noise from Ren and Hux wondered how he would sound while he was being fucked.

He kept teasing the nipple until it was a hard nub, pink from the work of his lips. He could tell Ren wanted more and yet he was refusing to ask. His jaw was tensed in determination.

Hux found it strangely endearing.

He moved to the other nipple making sure to work it into a flushed purple. There may have not been feeling between them, but he felt the heat of arousal. Ren was slowly relaxing under him, his legs no longer so tight against his hips and his hands were moving from his back to his hair.

Hux started to rock against him a little, giving him friction again, letting Ren’s shaft rub against his stomach. Hux could feel a hint of moisture from his tip and found himself also wanting more. Hux gave one last nip just under the already coloured nipple and watched it bloom with colour. Tomorrow he would know just what was under the robes and it would be Hux’s own marks over virgin skin.

This didn’t feel like the chore he thought it would be. Not with muscle and soft skin under his body, or the big brown eyes that were watching him with conflicted need.

Hux moved lower, rubbing his face against his stomach and leaving another nip at his hip before moving over to his cock.

With a slow flick of his tongue he tasted his precome, and Ren shuddered under him.

“Damnit Hux.”

Ren’s fingers tightened in Hux’s hair, pulling hard enough that it hurt. It only made him more determined to drag it out just a little long.

He took the tip in his mouth, sucking softly and running his tongue over the underside. His hands dragging down so that he could take Ren’s balls in his hand.

Having never been touched by someone else Ren was reaching to his touches with small jerks of his body and noises Hux never thought he would hear the knight make.

Hux slowly bobbed his head, taking more of him into his mouth. There was noise as the air started to vibrate around him, metal groaning as Ren started to lose control. He felt Ren’s release in his mouth and swallowed it down, pressed a few kisses to his shaft before popping off.

Ren swore, and Hux watched him put his hands over his face.

It has been his own fault that Ren had finished before they even started but he had known it was Ren’s first time, he should have expected it. As far as he was concerned though he wasn’t in a rush. They could take the time to work Ren up again.

For the moment though Hux moved to lie beside him, running his hand over Ren’s chest, pressing on a few of the bruises lightly. Ren kept pushing up into his touch, still greedy for more.

“I never knew you were so beautiful under that stupid bucket of yours.”

Ren’s cheeks flushed, but he managed a glare.

Hux felt utterly amused at all the reactions he was able to pull from him. Seeing him always under the helmet he had thought of Ren as unmoveable, other than his angry outbursts, now he was seeing the truth of it. It made him wonder what else he had missed under there.

“Aren’t you going to finish?”

Ren gave a pointed look at Hux’s erection, as if it would be a chore.

“I’ll give you a minute before we start again. This might be an order, but I figure we might as well both enjoy it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the ages since this takes place a while before TFA


	2. Chapter 2

Hux was content to wait for Ren to be ready again, he took the time to keep him relaxed, giving him just what he craved in touches. Only when he started to notice Ren reacting again he got him to roll over on his stomach. He could feel Ren tense thinking he was going to mount him right there, but Hux moved down to press a bite against the top of his ass. 

Ren made a noise into the pillow and Hux smiled to himself. The knight was so vocal he didn’t have any trouble at figuring out what he liked.

With a little help he got him up on his knees with his face in the pillow so that Ren was presenting to him. After one last bite on his inner thigh Hux opened his nightstand and took out a thin tube of lube. He was careful to coat his fingers first, letting them warm up for a second. When he moved to Ren’s pucker he gave it a kiss, flicking his tongue against it to feel Ren tense again. 

“What are you doing?”

Hux ignored the question, instead pressing a finger inside him. There was a distinct “oh” from Ren, and finally a hand reaching back to touch him. 

He was skilled with his hands, and he enjoyed finding Ren’s prostate, to hear his voice again. Hux was getting Ren not only used to the feeling of having something inside him, but also bringing back his erection. 

He could feel when Ren was ready before the other man asked for more. Hux was tempted to wait and make him beg, but he was starting to feel impatient. He wanted to be fully inside the tight heat that was wrapped around his fingers. It helped that Ren was so terribly responsive to him, squirming on his fingers.

It had been a while since he had had the time to be with someone else. Hux wasn’t touch starved to the point of the man under him, but he did miss the feel of another body against his own. 

Only when he was able to use three fingers did he start to feel confident that Ren was ready. It wasn’t hard to see that he was aroused, Ren’s cock was dripping on his bed underneath. It helped that every time his fingers dragged against Ren’s prostate he shivered and moaned. 

He slowly pulled his fingers out and started to coat himself. 

“Roll over.”

It would have been easier in this position, but he wanted to see the challenging look on Ren’s face while he fucked him into the bed. He wanted to show Ren who was in control. 

Ren rolled onto his back and Hux was sure it was only the arousal that Ren was feeling that made him obey. The little glare from before was firmly back on his face. 

“You have no right to order me to do anything General.”

Ren was obviously flushed, and covered in bite marks, with his cock desperately hard against his stomach it undercut the harshness of his words. 

“I think we are past rank now Ren.”

This time he didn’t tense when Hux moved between his legs, they stayed open and ready.

With a little help he got them wrapped around his waist and he rubbed his shaft against Ren’s cheeks, letting him feel his slicked up shaft.

“It might be a little uncomfortable at first.”

He warned gently, before pushing the tip inside.

“I have handled more pain than you could even imagine.”

Ren spat at him, the anger taken away by how utterly aroused he looked. 

“Relax into it, it’ll feel better.”

Hux leaned over him, slowly taking a leg from around him and hooking it under his arm to force it back against Ren’s chest. As he bent Ren he also pushed in deeper. Hux kept careful watch of his expression, the little wrinkle on his forehead and how his lashes fluttered when Hux moved inside him.

Once he was fully inside him he took a second to pull himself together. Ren felt so good around him he had to bite back his own moan. 

He started to move in slow thrusts, watching Ren’s face. Hux could feel him slowly relaxing around him as he fucked him, and there was a little moan again. Ren’s mouth opening just a touch. He adjusted the angle slightly so that he rubbed against his prostate a little harder. 

The noises that the knight made were addictive, but not so much as the pleasure as it started to change his whole face. He never thought he would see a smile cross those lips, but Ren was not only smiling, he started to clumsily push back into his thrusts. Warm and inviting. 

“I could look at your face like this forever.”

“You’re only saying that-”

Hux cut him off with a sharp thrust, pulling as gasp from Ren. He returned the smile, adjusting to the reaction, fucking him just a little harder. He knew that since it was Ren’s first time he was careful not to be too hard. Normally it would be something he would work up to, but for them he knew it would only be this once. 

“Because you’re inside me.”

The words were breathy, and Ren’s voice hitched half was through. 

“We both know I’m not that kind.”

Hux replied and dug his own fingers a little harder into Ren’s hips.

Ren was leaking, and Hux wanted to see if he could make him come without touching him, but then Ren tightened around Hux’s cock and made him gasp. 

“Fuck.”

His reaction made Ren’s face lighten up a little more and the next time he tried again. When he felt the slight pressure in his head he realised that Ren was looking for what he liked. Even though he was obviously unskilled he was quickly moving in the way Hux preferred and when his nails dug into Hux’s back the general made another noise. 

“Get out of my head.”

It sounded more pleading than he wanted, but with nails digging into his back and Ren tight around his cock he was losing his tight grip on his control. 

Ren looked like he was going to speak, but all that came out was his name in a moan. 

From there they both dissolved into sounds of pleasure, and with a few last thrusts Hux held himself deep inside of Ren as he came. He didn’t move from the position, only he wrapping a hand around Ren, bringing him completion while they were still joined. 

He looked down at Ren’s flushed skin and thought about how he would look when he was pregnant with his child. It would be the deepest mark he could leave on Ren, deeper then the bruises that now decorated his pale skin. Soon a part of him would be growing in his belly. The thought made Hux want him again when he was able. 

Hux felt relaxed as he looked over Ren’s face, seeing how calm he looked. It was a shared feeling in the moment and he wondered if this was as close as they would ever become. Hux couldn’t imagine another time when they would ever be able to be this in sync. 

Not wanting to linger on the thought, as Ren might still be looking in his head, he slowly pulled out and slipped out of bed. 

“Wait, please.”

The please was added as an afterthought, but it was enough to appease the knight. Hux walked to his bathroom and cleaned himself up. Then he wetted down a towel and returned to the bed. He sat on the edge as he first cleaned up Ren’s release on his own stomach and then anything that may have escaped from around his hole. 

Once Hux was content that Ren was clean he put the cloth on his nightstand and crawled to the other side of his bed. He laid next to Ren, pulling the blankets up over them both. 

Hitting the lights he saw no reason not to touch Ren. The knight pushed back against him, and happily slipped his own hand over Hux’s as he wrapped it around his waist. As his hands ran over Ren’s abs he smiled to himself, it was the same place his baby would sit.

“I suppose we will need to try this a few more times?”

“No, I can make sure this is enough.”

Hux told himself he wasn’t disappointed.

“You might as well stay the night, it’s already late.”

Hux was sure he could be gone in the morning before Ren woke up. It would be nice to hold someone as he fell asleep, and Hux didn’t know when the next chance would be to be with someone again.

Ren didn’t respond but he also made no move to leave from the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

He had hardly seen Ren since the night they spent together. Hux had been too busy switching crews around so that they could work on the power failure on the base. The fuel cells also didn’t hold out well in the test, it seemed like never ending work. Not only that, but he needed to check over Phasma’s work. It wasn’t that he needed to, he trusted her, but it was part of his job as general and it had been a while since his last check. 

Hux was able to put Ren out of his mind while he worked. It was only when he was present that he had trouble forgetting about the night they spent together. 

Every time Ren came into a room he found himself wondering what the face was doing under the mask. Hux wanted to see the expressions he had seen that night and found himself baiting the knight to try and get a reaction. Only his will kept him on task so that he could concentrate on the work at hand. 

It was a few weeks later that Ren had told him that they had carried out their duty. Hux had been standing on the bridge of the Finalizer and hadn’t been able to think of a thing to say. Ren had left Hux feeling stunned as he swept out of the room. 

Hux had known what they were trying to do, but the knowledge that it was real had changed him in a way he didn’t expect. 

Suddenly he noticed how rarely he saw Ren around, and as one month turned into two, he started purposefully going to rooms where he knew he was. When he felt that was too noticeable he started to monitor Ren on the view screens of inside the ship while he was in his office. It almost became a hobby to watch the knight in his free time, or while he was going over datapads.

He noticed that some days he never left his room and others Ren would train hard enough to make Hux wince as he watched it. 

It was only when he didn’t get a peek of Ren for three days that he found himself going through Ren’s schedule to see if he had missed anything. 

There was a practice battle with a group of Phasma’s best unit of Stormtroopers that he had missed that morning.

As Hux got up from his chair and left the office he told himself it was a perfectly good reason to go to Ren’s room. After all no one else would dare scold Ren and it was not acceptable if he delayed or disrupted the proper training of First Order troops. 

Hux had worked himself up by the time he arrived at the room, fully justifying it in his mind. Ren would pay for his disrespect towards his troops. 

There was no answer and he pounded on the door. When there was still no answer he overrode the controls. 

Hux stepped into the room filled with righteous anger, but as he looked around he felt it falter. The room smelled like sweat and sickness and there was clothing hanging off most of the surfaces. He had never been in his suite so he was curious if this was its normal state. When he noticed the room was empty he walked to where his own bedroom was kept in his suite. 

Hux was feeling a lot less righteous when he knocked on the door. 

This time he heard a low grumble and knew that Ren was speaking. Unable to resist he opened the door.

He could see Ren curled up on the bed, his back to him. 

“What do you want?’

It was startling to hear his voice unchanged after two and a half months, he had forgotten how good it sounded. It took him a few seconds to shake it off and remember why he was there.

“I don’t care if you waste your own time, but the next time you set up a practice with my troops you had better show up.” 

Ren rolled over and Hux was stunned to silence for the second time. His skin looked dull and his face looked thinner than the last time he had seen him. Under his eyes were dark circles. He was only in black linin tunic and trousers, obviously dressed for comfort.

“I am not in the mood General.”

There was a gentle force shove against his shoulder and he stumbled, but Hux wasn’t going to leave unless he was fully pushed out.

“You don’t look well, if you have a fever you should go to the medbay, it is after all more dangerous for you to get sick at the moment.”

Hux gave him a pointed look, and was frustrated at the eye roll he got in return. He heard his own teeth grind, and tried to unclench his jaw.

“I am fine, I looked through the Finalizer database and from what I understand this is normal.”

Hux had seen enough pregnant cousins to know that Ren did not look normal. He looked ill and tired. Besides he knew the database would have only the bare bones on pregnancies, after all this was a battleship. Hux realised he should order a maternity droid for them as it would be likely that Ren would still be aboard the ship when it was time for the baby to be born. 

“This does not look normal, come to the medbay with me.”

Ren sat up, and he closed his eyes for a second as if he was trying to stop the world from spinning. There was no way Hux was going to leave now. 

“My physical state is none of your business.”

“It’s my child too.”

“I thought it was clear that you were only donating your DNA.”

“I am sure Snoke would not be pleased to know you are obviously not taking care of yourself considering you haven’t even left your room in three days.”

Ren glared at him. 

“How do you know that?”

Hux was speechless for a beat, but then he caught himself and snapped back.

“This is my ship; I know everything that happens here.” 

He tried to remind himself that yelling wouldn’t work, Ren responded better to convincing than orders.

“Take a shower and let me order something that won’t turn your stomach, you will be free to do what you want once the child is born. For now I think it’s in our best interest to make sure you are healthy.” 

Ren listened to the unspoken threat, that Snoke would not be pleased if there was any trouble. It worked; he got a tight nod before the knight stood. It was obvious he wasn’t feeling well and Hux found himself ushering the man to the bathroom before returning to the main room in his quarters. 

Hux was never one to sit still and he immediately ordered two meals, one of a less flavourful soup with bread, and another of fruits and crackers. After putting in his own clearance so it would be delivered to the room he found himself with time on his hands.

After cleaning up a little he went to a console on the wall and started typing out a list to be sent to him. He added on everything he thought they might need.

When he finished Hux looked over the list a second time to make sure that he had everything, there was a maternity and a nanny droid, a bassinet for the baby to sleep in, clothing for both the baby while it grew and for Ren when he got larger, toys that might help with cognitive and spatial ability, and lastly enough synthesized milk to last two years. 

He quickly added on a few small tactical games, as it was never too early to learn. His own father had made sure he had an early start. 

As Hux was messaging it to himself he heard the bathroom door behind him. He turned to let the knight know his dinner would be arriving shortly, but the words froze in his mouth. 

Ren was only in a dark towel, his chest and stomach bare and his hair dripping water over his shoulders. He was thinner than the last time Hux had seen him, but not yet enough to worry. It was the mound on his stomach that Hux couldn’t take his eyes off of. He had thought it was too early to really see any changes. 

The need to cross the room and touch it was visceral and strong enough that he took two steps before he stopped himself. Hux tried to push down the possessive feelings that rose up in him, but as he looked at Ren it shook him how deeply he felt that Ren was his. 

“If you would like to get dressed I am sure that your dinner will be here any moment.”

His own voice tremored a little as he spoke and he tried to get under control again. It was frustrating that Ren always seemed to be able to get a reaction out of him even when he didn’t want to show one. 

Ren breezed past if him as if he hadn’t spoken and Hux could feel just how above it all Ren thought he was. 

The meal arrived while Ren was still in the bedroom, and Hux absent mindedly set it out. He seated himself and picked at the food while he waited for the knights return.

When Ren did return he was dressed in the thin black linin he had worn before, but now Hux couldn’t stop noticing the bump that was hardly covered by the airy cloth. 

He could see that Ren was looking a little less ill, but he picked at the food like Hux had earlier, only taking small bites. 

“I think it would be prudent if you stayed with me for the rest of your pregnancy. I can order all the meals to the room if you continue to feel unwell, and if there are any changes I will be there to make sure you make it to medbay.”

He tried to sound clinical. Hux told himself he was only doing it because he wanted to make sure that his progeny was born healthy, and that Ren was too much of a child to look after himself. 

Ren’s face was absolutely incredulous; it was worth it alone to see him gaping. Hux almost smiled, the last two months he had missed how readable his face was under the mask. 

“Let me guess you want to run my life just as tightly as you run this ship. Always hungry for more power General?” 

A hand slammed down on the table, but he managed not to jerk at the noise. He was getting better to ignoring the outbursts. They only ever lasted a moment so he drew out the silence between them. They had been on the ship for a few cycles already; Hux knew how to deal with the outbursts. Right now he looked too tired to be able to hang on to it for long.

The anger dissipated and then quickly a sullen calm slipped in to replace it. He hadn’t forgotten how much Ren loved touch; once Ren seemed ready he would use that. 

Hux drew it out a little longer, waiting for Ren’s shoulders to relax before trapping his hand under his own.

“I am not in my quarters for most of the day, it will only be a precaution for if you continue to feel ill. You can come and go as you please. I do only have one bed though, but I could bring in a cot if necessary.”

He mentioned the bed to bring up memories of the night they spent together and how tightly Ren had clung to him in his sleep. Ren was looking at the hand over his own, and he knew it was working. Hux gently shifted the glove against his skin and he could see Ren swallow.

“It won’t be.”

“Good, I expect to see you tonight.”

He’d already taken more time than planned away from work, but Hux felt completely victorious. He managed to keep the feeling from showing on his face, but this is how he imagined it would feel when the Starkiller was finally finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Hux hadn’t realised that he didn’t truly believe that Ren would come, not until he returned back late from making up for the time he wasted in the middle of the day, and saw Ren curled up on the couch. There had been a bag of clothing on the floor and a few other items dragged around including a rug that sat off center. 

After tidying up he convinced Ren to come to bed. Ren was either too tired to argue or desperate for touch again, because he came with little complaint. Hux had pulled on his own pajamas, and watched Ren just undress down to his underwear. It meant less between them that night Hux had slept with his arm around him, his hand planted firmly on Ren’s rounding belly. It felt right to have his baby under his hand, his fingers resting against the tight skin. 

He was the only one to touch him so closely and even though the bruises had long faded his mark was deep inside of Ren. This was the proper order of things. 

Ren no longer felt like competition now that he was carrying his baby, instead Ren felt like an extension of himself. Hux knew that it was not a feeling he could indulge, after all he doubted Ren felt the same way, but he still slept deeply as if there was no danger.

By the next morning he left early so that he could get to his personal business on his own time. As the child was an order from Snoke he felt that it was fair to use resources to get what was needed, but he still felt as if it should be handled on his own time.

This was the one time he wished there was a family on the ship, so that he would know that this was truly everything he needed. He debated writing his own mother, but somehow it seemed improper. It wasn’t as if he was married, and as Ren loved to point out, it wasn’t truly his to do with as he wished.

Even so there was something nerve-wracking about becoming a father; Hux had always done his best in his job. He wanted to do the best in this as well, in whatever aspect he was allowed. 

On his lunch break he called Phasma, and found himself preparing while he waited for her. He needed to have full control over his expression. 

When she arrived he was ready, his face was a perfectly schooled mask.

“I need you to find a pilot you would trust to treat a matter with digression.”

“Of course, sir.”

She stood at perfect attention; he appreciated the impressive form she made. It made him regret that he had to come to her with something that could be considered personal. He handed over the datapad with the list of items. 

“These items will be needed on the order of the Supreme Leader, make sure they return in two days at the latest.”

At least part of it was true; the baby was his request, so Hux felt it was fair to draw that the supplies needed would also fall under that same order.

He could see her shoulders shift as she looked over the items. Hux could almost feel that she wanted to ask about it. 

“You may speak freely captain.”

“When will the child be arriving on the ship?”

“Technically it’s already on board.”

Hux kept his face expressionless, as if it wasn’t his own. 

“What does the Supreme Leader want with a child?”

“It is not for us to question.”

“Of course, sir.” 

He could see that see that she was just waiting to be dismissed. 

“If you could find someone who would take the initiative to also look into what else may be needed that would be appreciated. They could add any item they deem necessary.”

“I have someone in mind.” 

“Thank you captain, you are dismissed.” 

As soon as she left he ordered his lunch and switched to the view of his quarters. He had three cameras in there, in case someone got the idea that they wanted his job. Hux had had them installed when he took command of the ship. Now he wasn’t looking for a plot against his life, instead he was enjoying the sight of Ren curled up in his bed, his rounding belly showing. 

As a second thought he ordered Ren lunch as well to be sent to his quarters. He seemed to still be feeling ill and he hoped the maternity droid would arrive quickly so that he could check to make sure everything was progressing as it should be. 

He remembered a cousin mentioning morning sickness, but he never remembered them quiet in the state that Ren seemed to be. At least it was getting to the point where it should start tapering off. For the first time Hux wished he had paid more attention to one of the few reproductive classes he had taken in his youth.


	5. Chapter 5

Hux hadn’t lied when he said he would be out of his quarters for most the day. 

Other than at night Kylo was mostly left on his own. When he wasn’t feeling nauseous he would train for as long as his body would allow, but often he ended up back in the room so he could take off the robe that was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. 

His belt now cut in and the last few days he had avoided wearing it all together. 

Today was one of his better days, other than the bruise on his arm from training in the morning he felt like he had before he agreed to this insanity. 

He wanted to prove that he wasn’t tempted by the light, that he was loyal, and willing to do anything his master requested. Kylo had used his helmet, gloves and robes to separate himself; he was always apart from everyone else. He should have known it wasn’t a good idea to let someone see beyond it. 

It was meant to be clinical and this felt messy, every time Hux opened his mouth Kylo found him insufferable, but when they curled in bed and he felt Hux’s touch and brushed his thoughts he felt like belonged. 

During the day Kylo found himself looking forward to the night again. Having Hux touch his bare skin was an intimacy he craved. Part of him felt it was a weakness that he shouldn’t allow, but the feeling of warm fingers fanning out over his stomach was stronger than he was. 

He was sure Snoke could feel it in him, but he hadn’t spoken of it. Kylo only could guess that he was allowed to continue. He knew the Supreme Leader was wise, maybe he allowed it because he knew it would tie Kylo to the First Order. 

His thoughts slowly drifted to a darker place, thinking that maybe Snoke didn’t care because once the child was old enough to be trained he might no longer be needed. Using him up and disposing of him.

Kylo tried to banish the thoughts from his mind. 

It was getting late and that meant that soon he wouldn’t be alone. 

Not that he was fully alone now. Slipping out of his shirt he looked at his belly, he didn’t need to look at it to sense the life growing inside him, but it was curious to see the changes in his body. Kylo didn’t know much more than that there was life and it felt strong. His use of the force was more like a sledgehammer than a defined point. 

Kylo knew it hadn’t fully clicked as being real and yet he knew he was in love with the fetus growing inside him. Touching the mound he smiled down at it. He wondered if his mother had been able to feel him like this. 

The thought was possibly more unwelcome than the previous ones and he tried to think of anything else. 

When the doors opened and he saw Hux’s form he was glad, he could escape from thoughts of the future and his own mother for a while. Grabbing his shirt from the floor where he dropped it, he started to dress, feeling Hux’s eyes hot on him.

“I am shutting down one of the medbays tomorrow for ‘maintenance’ so before my shift we can check on the fetus.”

He wanted to see his baby, if Hux had gotten his hands on a holoscanner that was safe for pregnancies he would be able to see the fetus moving, see its little face for the first time. The fact that Hux just expected him to join though was hard to think past. Annoyance built in his chest, and when he couldn’t swallow past it he spoke angrily. 

“I am not yours to order, General.” 

He said the rank mockingly.

“This is not about you.”

Hux was dismissive, but for a second he thought he saw something else on his face, was it concern or surprise. Kylo ignored it, they always argued, there was no reason why Hux would expect him to obey without thought.

“I know its life-force is strong.”

Kylo said, as if that proved a point. Although he wasn’t sure what point that would be.

“So you know it’s alive? So do I, so that doesn’t really tell us anything important. If you knew your own body this wouldn’t be needed.”

“When have I had the time to learn? When I was studying to be a Jedi, or when I was training under Supreme Leader Snoke? What about your precious ‘First Order’ training?”

Ren drew out First Order like Hux always did, mocking his accent. Hux’s pale skin darkened in anger and it was so hard not to smirk at him. The more time they spent together the easier it was to push Hux’s buttons. Something about the superior sneers that normally resided on Hux’s face made Kylo unable to resist. 

“The imperial Academy has better things to teach than the reproductive systems of force users.”

Kylo opened his mouth to respond and then he felt a glove grip his arm. 

“What happened?”

Hux’s expression softened as he looked down at the bruise, it was not an expression he often saw cross his face. He brushed Hux’s mind, seeing imagines of him pressed to the bed with Hux’s lips and teeth marking him. Hux was thinking about their night together and Kylo’s response died on his lips. 

Kylo wasn’t thinking, he only dipped his head and caught Hux’s lip between his teeth.

He bit down gently, just enough to hear Hux’s breath hitch. Hux’s lips softened under his own and he felt the first soft kiss, Hux was seeking permission and he gave it, opening his mouth. 

He’d missed this, since the night they had been together he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. The warm slide of Hux’s tongue and the tight grip of his hand. There was something addictive about the consuming way that Hux touched him. 

Slowly he felt himself being pushed back until he was gently shoved down on the couch. Their lips only broke for a few breaths before Hux climbed into his lap, his hand splayed out on his stomach. 

There was a pause, but Hux didn’t break the kiss as he stripped off his gloves. Then Kylo felt his shirt pushed up and this time the hand was on his bare skin. When he brushed his mind he could feel the word ‘mine’ echoing through his bones. 

He was tempted to give in, to feel someone touching him again, but the slight nausea that was quickly moving up to sit in his throat and make his mouth water said otherwise. So for once he resisted, slowly breaking the kiss and hiding his face in the crook between Hux’s shoulder and neck. 

“I’ll go with you tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

The words sounded forced, as if they were not words Hux had ever used before. 

The hand on his stomach kept wondering and Kylo pulled back enough to watch the touch. 

“I’m beginning to look like a Toydarian.”

The joke was thrown out carelessly, it was the same way his father deflected serious moments. Kylo didn't even notice in the moment, it was such an ingrained reaction. 

He heard a surprised laugh from Hux and it took a second to place the sound. He wasn’t even sure the General could laugh until that moment. It almost sounded unnatural coming from him. 

“Not at all, you’ve never looked better.”

The compliment caught him off guard and he was glad when they lapsed into silence. Hux shifted so that he was sitting partly beside him, and they both watched his hand as it roamed Kylo's skin.


	6. Chapter 6

Hux woke an hour early, feeling tired all the way down to his bones. He had been staying up later and waking up earlier every day since Ren had moved in. Today would be well worth it though. He rolled over and slipped his arm back around Ren’s waist. 

Yesterday had told him something that had made him feel powerful; Ren had shown him that he wanted him. The bite on his lip and the desperate response he got from their kiss. If the knight hadn’t felt ill he had no doubt that it would have gone further. 

Everything under his hands was his. At times like this he remembered his dreams of being emperor. With the Finalizer under his command and the Starkiller base set to be finished in a few years he had never been more powerful in his life. There was something deeply arousing at the thought. 

Instead of shaking Ren awake, Hux bit at the nape of his neck, feeling Ren twitch under the sharp pain. Slowly as he could feel Ren tensing and waking he turned the bites into wet kisses, sucking at the skin on his shoulder to mark him. 

There was a soft moan, and Ren pushed back against him. He wasn’t quick yet, obviously still shaking off the dregs of sleep while Hux started to slip his hand down lower. 

He palmed Ren through the front of his underwear, feeling him starting to react. Not only was he rewarded by the feeling of Ren swelling in his hand, he could also hear the little soft pleasured noises Ren was mumbling into the pillow.

When there were no signs of Ren trying to stop him, Hux pushed the underwear down so that he could slip his fingers around his shaft. 

“Feels good.” 

Ren’s voice was rough from sleep, but he slowly moved his hips with the touch, both clumsy and needy. Hux pressed in a little closer so that Ren ground back on his erection with each movement.

He could feel pressure in his head and knew that Ren was looking at his thoughts. Hux bit down on the hickey. 

Ren gasped but the pressure didn’t ease. 

“Get out of my head.”

“A little more.”

Hux clenched his jaw in annoyance, but the feeling was dampened by the hard flesh in his hand and the feeling of Ren pushing back against him. 

“You like it.”

The words from Ren were surprised and a little breathy. He was tempted to ignore the comment, but he wanted to know just what Ren was pulling out of his head. 

“What?”

“That I’ve never been with anyone else, that I’m carrying your baby.”

Hux could feel an angry flush starting on his neck, the last thing he wanted was Ren snooping around in his thought. He really did like that Ren was his. That when he saw Ren nude he knew this was something that was his alone, the feeling only deepened by his pregnancy. 

“So?”

It was hard to think of a good response when Ren was grinding back against his cock. 

“You want me to say that I’m yours.” 

Ren sounded so damn pleased with himself.

“I want you to shut up.”

He growled and nipped at Ren’s skin to punctuate his words. Hux did want it though; he wanted to hear Ren gasping out the words, telling Hux that he belonged to him. That he was the only one on board allowed to see him without his mask, and the only one he let inside his body.

He’d never had someone who he had felt such a deep claim over. 

“I’ll say it if you do something for me.”

The offer sounded a touch desperate and when he rubbed his thumb over the tip of his cock he could feel the precome. 

“What?”

Even if he didn’t mean it, hearing the words in Ren’s voice might just be worth giving something up. 

“I want to feel you like the other night, not just this.”

The admission surprised him at first, but he understood how much Ren wanted touch. It made sense that he would want to feel it all over his body. Hux felt like he was getting the best part of the deal, and quickly responded.

“Agreed.”

Hux pressed a kiss against the back of his neck before pulling away so that he could slip out of his pajamas. Once he was undressed he rolled over and opened his nightstand, taking out the same bottle he had used a few months ago. 

He squeezed a small amount onto his fingers and shifted back behind Kylo. With Ren’s underwear around his thighs it was so easy to press between his cheeks and rub against his hole. The lubricant was still a little cool, but Ren only seemed to care about the touch against him.

He felt him tense in anticipation, and so Hux carefully rubbed against the pucker, giving him a moment to relax before pushing a finger inside. Hux loved how tight he was, and the inexperienced way that he struggled to relax. 

It would be his hands that shaped what Ren would enjoy, and his body teaching Ren how best to please him. 

After the last time he had a better idea of Ren’s body and it was much easier this time, as he added another finger Ren started to squirm on them. It was then that Hux started to feel the room reverberate, a deep hum as everything started to shake. 

He paused as he realised it was Ren. 

“Control yourself.”

He chided gently, softening it with a stroke of his fingers against Ren’s prostate. 

“It’s been harder lately.”

Ren gasped, but at least the sound stopped. His hips were moving with the touch and Hux decided that was enough. He slipped out of Ren and squeezed a little more lube onto his hand, warming it slightly before coating himself. 

He took his time entering Ren, teasing around his hole pressing against it and not yet pushing inside. Only when he felt Ren push back again did he press the tip into him. 

“Carrying my baby and you’re still so desperate for my cock.”

He could feel a slight tense around him, but the pause in their movements was only for a beat and then Ren was moving with him again, trying to impale himself on Hux’s cock. 

“You feel so good, I’ll always want it.” 

What he said was so perfect Hux just knew it was pulled directly out of his mind, his voice was a touch stiff but the breathy hitch in his speech as Hux fully filled him helped it sound real.

This time Hux fucked him slowly, feeling a little lazier as they had both only just woken up. He let himself enjoy having Ren with him, the slick warmth of being inside him, and how he was getting better at finding a rhythm that matched with Hux. Ren was even tightening each time Hux dragged out of him, clinging to him. 

He wondered if Snoke had done this on purpose, left Ren starving for touch and attention. It made him more loyal, but it also so much more willing now. He made sure that he gave him what he would want, running his hand over his side, teasing his nipples and finally roaming his hand to his belly. 

“I want you to come inside me; I want you to mark me so that I can feel how deeply I’m yours.”

Ren seemed to be warming up to the words, no longer sounding awkward as he spoke them. It may have been the lust; the more they both got into it the more he felt his inhibitions slip away.

“I’ve already marked you deeper than that.”

Hux’s hand fanned out over Ren’s stomach, feeling the changes that he had made to Ren’s body. Even if he didn’t fully know it yet, Ren was his. 

“Yes, I’m yours.”

Ren agreed with the thought.

Hux knew by the tension in his tone and the humming in the air that he was close, but he didn’t try and get Ren to last a little longer. Hux wanted him to come with only his cock inside him, he had wanted it the last time but Hux hadn’t been able to hold back long enough. 

Hux could feel Ren’s orgasm building in the air, watching with slight concern as his nightstand lifted slightly off the ground. When Ren came it hit the ground again, along with a few other things Hux hadn’t noticed rising into the air. He filed it away for something to ask him about later and instead concentrated on the feeling of being inside the knight. 

He wasn’t that far behind and kept thrusting into Ren’s now almost oversensitive body. 

Hux came with a gasp, holding on to Ren’s stomach as he spilled into him. He didn’t want to pull out yet, so he stayed in the position, rubbing at the hard bump. Hux took the time to savour the words Ren has said while he fucked into him. Ren might not have believed them yet, but soon enough Hux felt like he would. 

The knight was so desperate for touch he was already so willing to give in to Hux’s needs. With the heightened intimacy of Ren living with him he was sure that he would only become bolder in his needs. 

Hux was going to enjoy that, he wondered what else he could get him to agree to in exchange for touches. 

“We need to leave, or we aren’t going to have any time left.”

Ren pushed back against him, greedy for the feel of their bare skin touching, obviously not yet ready to leave.

“Just a little longer.”

Hux gave him five more minutes, dragging his hand up his body and running it through his dark hair. He could hear Ren’s little happy noises, and he wondered if the other man even knew he was making them. 

Finally Hux knew that if they took any longer he wouldn’t get him to the medbay before he had to leave for work. He gave Ren’s hair one brush of his fingers before pulling his now soft cock out of him and tossing off the blankets. He slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. 

He was rinsing himself off when Ren joined him. 

Ren didn’t speak; he just found a cloth and started to wipe himself down, cleaning up the mess left on his body. 

The silence was actually comfortable, as Hux carefully gelled his hair into place he watched Ren out of the corner of his eyes. 

Ren didn’t seem to care that his hair was a mess from Hux, he didn’t even give it a second look once he finished wiping himself down. Ren left for the other room while Hux finished with his hair and started shaving the small prickle of red hair on his chin. 

When he finally looked like a general of the First Order he returned to the bedroom seeing that Ren was already getting dressed. 

He leaned on the door and smiled as he watched Ren. As the robes fell into place they mostly covered the bump on his stomach, meaning no one would yet know of the baby he carried. No one would know of the bite marks on his neck that were hidden by the helmet he put into place, letting it lock on. 

For now everything under his robes were truly shared just between them. Hux ignored Snoke in the equation; he was not close enough to the base for Hux to consider him. 

He walked swiftly into the room so that Ren wouldn’t notice him watching and started putting on his uniform, ignoring the other man until he was fully dressed. 

“What was with your use of…?”

Hux waved his hand to mimic the lifting of the few furnishings of the room.

“The last few months I have been able to tap into the force easier than usual. It’s harder to control.”

The words were slightly disturbing; he had seen some of what Ren could do even if he didn’t fully understand it. The voice changer bothered him though so Hux let the topic drop. 

He started to leave, expecting Ren would follow him. 

They both walked together in silence, not even looking at each other until they arrived at the medbay. Hux felt an odd flop in his stomach as he thought about seeing the fetus. It felt more real to be able to look at it and not just feel the changes in Ren’s body. 

Once they were both inside he locked the door. 

“Please remove your helmet for this.”

The please worked and there was a small noise as it unlocked. The new droid was waiting silently and Hux helped Ren out of his outer robes before Ren shook him off and made his way to the gurney. 

Getting up on it and laying down Ren gave him a look as if to say ‘get on with it’. Hux tried not to be annoyed as he instructed the droid to scan Ren to make sure he was healthy before continuing onto the holoprojection of the fetus. 

The minutes dragged by as it completed its scan, but when it beeped in such a way to let him know that Ren was healthy, Hux was surprised at his own relief. The nausea was not as dangerous as he had worried. 

It continued to hold out one robotic limb, and out of its chest shot a holoprojection. 

His own gasp was echoed as they both saw the same image. There wasn’t only one fetus; there were two, both of them with all their tiny limbs. All the sudden the extra nausea and rounding of Ren’s belly made sense, but Hux still stood in shock, not able to think of anything to say. 

“Twins. Darth Vader had twins as well. It’s a sign.”

Ren’s voice was warm as he said it; it held a breathy excitement that sounded odd coming from the knight. 

Hux almost laughed at his words, he should have expected as much from Kylo, his loyalty to his grandfather seemingly unending. Instead Hux bit the inside of his lip to keep the laughter inside and only smiled at the comment. 

Kylo was beaming at the holoprojection, watching the two small fetuses moving slightly. Hux understood the feeling. He could stay looking at the projection for hours if he had the time. 

“Twins.”

Hux repeated, too stunned to say much else. 

They watched in silence for a while before Hux looked at Ren’s face. 

He had an almost fanatic expression, but there was also more. Hux leaned in closer, looking at every expression that played on Ren’s face. He could see joy and hope, as well as a warmth that he had never seen directed towards himself before. 

“They’re beautiful.”


	7. Chapter 7

The doubt that used to grip him about his choice had been absent since he had looked at his babies. This was where he was meant to be. Snoke was pleased to find out that Kylo would be having twins; he hadn’t felt approval like this in such a long time. 

Kylo was becoming more powerful, he had been since he first could feel the pregnancy. It told him that he had not made a mistake in joining the dark side. 

The only doubt that was in his body was the concern over Hux’s return. 

He’d been gone for over a month looking over the construction of a new Star Destroyer. The week before he left things had changed between them, after they actually saw their children there was a deeper connection between them. Although they still fought he could feel it. 

Hux no longer made him ask for touch and instead when he returned at night he would keep am arm around Kylo while he went over the information on the datapads. After they would share dinner, and although there were a few heated arguments over names and damage Kylo had done to the ship, the nights almost always ended in sex. Sometimes hungry and needy and sometimes slow and lazy, but always caring after. Hux helping him clean up and then holding him until he fell asleep. 

His return at first had excited him, he had adjusted to the touches, and it felt nice to have someone who saw him as he was. Before Hux, Kylo was used to always feeling fear around him, but Hux never feared him, instead he got angry.

It was only when Kylo was returning to their room that he realised that the distance may have only reminded the general of all the reasons they didn’t get along. To calm the clutch of worry, that he firmly told himself was only because he had adjusted to the generals room and didn’t want to return to his own, Kylo had dug his lightsaber into the wall of the barracks. Feeling the fear of the people inside helped calm him, he never had left fear like that and it was a reminder of that fact.

When he returned to their room he felt better, like he had found his calm again. Knowing there was nothing he could do; he showered and carefully dried and styled his hair. He ended up in underwear and a thin linin shirt to help cool him. At four months he had finally had to get clothing made to better fit his growing form. 

Kylo lay out on the couch in front of the door. That way he could hear Hux as he was arriving and know just what he thought. He no longer had to reach out to hear other peoples thoughts; they now came at him unbidden. It had become more effort to block them out. 

In fact he could feel Hux the second he foot step on the Finalizer. 

Not allowing himself a reaction as he felt Hux wind his way closer Kylo turned on a holovid and rolled onto his side to watch it comfortably. Every once in a while he would feel Hux again as a bundle of annoyance and smile despite himself. He could tell he was with Phasma, but he didn’t try and read what they were talking about. Kylo would know once they were close enough anyway. 

He was almost finished watching the vid when the door slid open. He hadn’t expected Phasma to join Hux and he quickly tried to turn over, the movement hampered by his body. 

He could feel Hux’s surprise, hints of arousal and regret tainting it. The Captain was pure curiosity at seeing him for the first time, and even though he managed to roll over he could feel her looking for one more peek. He tried not to let it bother him that he wasn’t in anything but his underwear.

Kylo could also feel the moment when she realised that the baby he carried was the generals. Although his state was now obvious even in robes no one had dared to question it. 

“Do you have any idea what you are costing the First Order?”

The first words snapped at him were said defensively, Hux trying to save face for bringing someone to their quarters. Only the fact that he could feel Hux’s regret kept him from snapping back. 

“You don’t understand.”

“I don’t think you understand the implications of what you have done.”

For once Kylo didn’t feel like he had the energy to argue. He was tired and hopeful for something that didn’t seem to be happening. He didn’t have it in him. Not with Phasma watching and not with the twins moving. Instead he just focused inward and concentrated on them instead. 

Kylo could feel Hux’s surprise at how he was utterly ignored, and Kylo concentrated on blocking them out. He wanted the silence of just him and his babies. 

Hux continued to speak with Phasma, handing her a pad and making a few comments about having to shift the occupants of the room he had opened the wall to having to be moved. They were said to Phasma but he could feel they were snipes in his direction. 

He waited with his face towards the couch until the door shut signaling that Phasma had left. Then he slowly sat up, so concentrated on blocking out the world that he was surprised by the hand helping him stand. 

Kylo shook it off as soon as he was on his feet and made way to the bedroom. 

“I should have known you would be here.”

It was almost an apology. 

He could hear Hux undressing as he followed him, and he looked back to see that his guess was correct. The man was actually carrying it all with him so as not to leave a trail across the floor. A smile started tugging at the corner of Kylo’s lips. Hux truly was insufferable.

“I looked at them again.”

He admitted, knowing full well that Hux had requested he didn’t. It was tradition not to know the sex, and with the shaky imaging and their small size the last time they had missed it. When Kylo had mentioned he wanted to look at them again, they had already argued over it. 

On a slightly hormonal day he had gone back to the medbay. Everyone left once he entered anyway, so Kylo had held the door shut and watched the two fetuses for over an hour. It was mesmerizing. 

“You waited until I left.”

Hux's voice was downright accusing.

“I won’t tell you if you don’t want to know.”

Kylo slipped into bed shifting until he was pressed against the wall. He looked up at the thin redhead; he was down to his underwear and was arranging the clothing on top of his dresser. No doubt to wash later. 

“Well I don’t want to be the only one who doesn’t know.”

“One of each.”

Hux’s face softened, and without hearing his thoughts he knew that he wanted to see them again as well. 

“I want to name our son Brendol Hux. It was my father’s name, and my grandfathers, and mine as well. It is tradition.”

Kylo allowed himself to mimic one of Hux’s sour looks, letting him know what he thought about it. 

“I’ve already picked the names, you can decide on their last names if you would like.”

Hux was climbing into bed, his brows drawn together, preparing for a fight. Kylo bit his lip to keep from smiling at the familiar bickering. He really had missed Hux’s presence. 

“That is unacceptable.”

“Or I can choose both.”

Kylo threatened as he shifted forward, pressing against Hux’s side. An arm almost instantly went around him. There was a pause in their argument as they shared a moment of enjoyment in the feeling of being together again. 

Neither of them vocalised it. 

“It’s a family name Ren, not that you would know about that.”

Even that low blow didn’t disturb Kylo’s growing good mood.

“I’ll pick both then.”

Instead of responding Hux kissed him, a hand following the movement to touch his round belly.


	8. Chapter 8

Hux had been up for over twenty hours, his eyes were dropping but he wasn’t sure he could sleep any time soon. He looked at his tiny daughter and the fluff of red hair on her head and knew he had never been more in love.

Kylo had showered and was sleeping in their bed with their son with a droid watching over them. Hux had tried to get Kylo to stay in the medbay, but if Kylo was one thing it was stubborn. Once he got the two of them settled their daughter started fussing enough that Hux had carried her around the halls of the Finalizer for a while, mentally figuring out what he would need to do to get the quarters beside his joined to his own. So that as they aged they could always be close. 

Only after she had fallen asleep had he returned to their quarters. 

They had only agreed on names after their birth. Although it meant a lot to him to use his family name, he let Kylo pick their first names. Kylo had been set on it and when Hux looked down at him looking tired and so happy to hold his babies for the first time he found he didn’t have in it him to argue. Because of that his children were Amiea and Domineal Hux.

It was a break from family tradition, but he supposed nothing about their relationship followed tradition. 

Back in the room he sat on the edge of their bed and looked over his family. He didn’t know how he was going to give up his children. Hux had only had them for a few hours and it felt unthinkable that he would have to hand them over to Snoke one day. 

It had been different when he was told to breed his rival; it had only been to pass on his DNA. Except over the months, as much as he hated to admit it, he had come to care for Kylo. He was infuriating, immature, irrational, and emotional, but he was also funny, enthusiastic, and charmingly handsome. Most of all he was Hux’s. 

He didn’t know how he could ever let the Supreme Leader take them. Hux had seen the scars on Kylo’s body from the training. Even though it would be a few years before they were old enough it didn’t feel like enough. 

Now he understood his own fathers weakness when it came to him. 

“I feel the same way.”

The croak from the bed startled him and he held onto Amiea a little tighter.

He looked at Kylo’s sleepy face blinking at him and he knew that he had read his thoughts. With his growth in his use of the force Hux had started to adjust to it. The knight always seemed to hear what he said before he spoke. 

“What are we going to do?”

Kylo’s eyes looked a little wet as he looked at Dom, and Hux’s chest felt tight. 

“I don’t know.”

There was a crushing silence between them and then slowly Kylo got a sad smile. 

“Maybe Snoke won’t want them with their unfortunate colouring.”

Kylo brushed the little red fluff on Dom’s head, the baby stirring a little at the touch.

Hux forced a smile onto his face to reassure Kylo, the fact that he didn’t respond to the rude comment only speaking louder over the seriousness of the situation. It was hard to act as if it would be okay. He was sure no matter how long they had with the babies it wouldn’t be enough.

“We have a while before we have to worry about that.”

He didn’t have the same power as Kylo, but he knew what he was thinking just by seeing his face. It wouldn’t be enough for him either.

He was looking at Kylo when the knight gave a small wave to get his attention.

“You’re not going to tell Snoke you feel this way; you’re not going to think about it when you meet with him.”

Hux felt blurry as he repeated the words back to Kylo, but he knew it was important, he would obey.

“I’m not going to tell Snoke I feel this way; I’m not going to think about it when I meet with him.”

He sat a little longer looking at Kylo and the new babies between them and then Kylo gave him a second smile, this one looking more like his old self. 

“Join me in bed. I know your shift starts in three hours. Might as well get a little sleep.”

Hux gave a small nod; he didn’t really want to sleep. It would mean missing the little expressions and noises the babies were making, but even as used to working during sleep deprivation he knew Kylo was right. 

He laid Amiea down beside Dom and carefully tucked her under a small blanket. When he was content she looked warm enough he crawled around the bottom of the bed so he could get behind Kylo without disturbing them.

His eyes were feeling heavy enough that he was already starting to fall asleep as soon as he got comfortable. 

“We’ll figure something out.”

Kylo’s reassurance seemed childish and hopeful, but Hux was willing to believe him. He had to.


	9. Chapter 9

No one commented as Hux bounced the child in his lap to keep him from crying out. He had gotten good at making sure that his children only made gentle coos while he worked, changing or feeding them as soon them as soon as they started to fuss. It helped that for the most part they had fairly even tempers. 

He often teased Kylo that they had obviously not gotten their tempers from him. 

Since there was no type of daycare on the Finalizer and the nannydroids couldn’t care well for children so young he had adjusted to taking his children with him when he had too. 

Most the time Kylo took care of them while Hux was working and then as soon as he finished they would trade so Kylo could train in peace for a few hours. Today though Kylo was training the twins and so baby Brendol was firmly in his care for the entire day.

Although Brendol had been an accident, neither of them realising that Kylo could get pregnant again without using the force, they didn’t regret him. He had Kylo’s dark hair fuzzy on his head and even shared his dark brown eyes, but finally held Hux’s first name. 

This one would be theirs, he wasn’t sure how he did it, but when Kylo said that Snoke didn’t know about the baby he believed him.

It was only a few minutes until the end of his shift and so he took a moment to feed Brendol. When he was finished and blinking sleepily Hux put him into his carrier and arranged his sleek diaper bag. By the time he got everything settled it was the end of his shift and Hux picked both the carrier and the bag, carrying them back to their shared quarters. 

At first he waited at the door just to see how Kylo would act today. Neither of the twins were in the room and he assumed it meant they were down for a nap.

Kylo smiled at him, but there was a hint of sadness around his mouth. He was still so readable without his helmet on and Hux was glad. He had been erratic ever since he met with Snoke last, lashing out like he hadn’t done in years. 

Hux brought the carrier beside the couch and set it down, sitting himself down beside Kylo. 

“Are the twins asleep?”

He asked even though he knew the answer. 

“A message was intercepted from the resistance. There is a rumour that they have found a map to Luke Skywalker.”

Hux knew that was a bad sign, even though Skywalker was nothing more than one more force user he knew how obsessed Snoke could be with them. 

“Will you have to look into it?”

Kylo leaned against him and he felt the weight of him, he was well muscled and had only become more fit since they had gotten together. Hux slipped an arm around him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Yes.”

Hux could see the corner of Kylo’s eye leak, but he quickly brushed it away. 

“I thought he meant nothing to you?”

Hux asked, testing the waters. Unlike him Kylo hadn’t grown up knowing the glory of the empire, he always wondered if he was fully loyal. Although Hux knew Kylo at least was fully loyal to him. 

“It’s not that. Snoke thinks Dom and Ami are at the right age to start their training with him. He wants me to bring them to him once I have gotten rid of Luke.”

Hux felt dizzy as he took in the information. It didn’t matter that he knew it would happen someday, hearing it made him feel sick inside. His mind was already working out a reason why they couldn’t leave. Hux couldn’t imagine a morning without two fuzzy haired children climbing on him, or not hearing their screaking laughter as they played together. They had become so ingrained in his every day. Their little smiles lighting up his life. 

He shook his head.

“They’re only five. We can’t just leave them. Dom can’t sleep without you reading to him.”

His voice sounded strange, and his own eyes felt wet. Hux tried to get a hold of his emotions; this was not how a general of the First Order should be reacting. Hux’s mind felt slow, he couldn’t think of any real reason why they couldn’t turn them over to the Supreme Leader other than the fact that he loved them and couldn’t imagine his life without him anymore.

“I won’t do it.”

It helped to hear how determined Kylo sounded, but it didn’t take the edge of panic away that was threatening to swallow him whole. He had faced worse, Hux bit the inside of his cheek and let the pain bring him back.

“What can we do?”

“I don’t know yet, but I think I might be more powerful than him. I have been able to hide things from him since they were born. I was able to hide Brendol from him. If we don’t want to, we won’t have to.”

It was slightly reassuring, but not enough. He knew that Kylo was suggesting they overthrow Snoke. It was a thought he didn’t want in his head the next time he met up with Snoke. He wasn’t even sure how they could begin to do that. It wasn’t murder that troubled him, that was how he had gained his rank; it was that he knew how dangerous it would be. Also it wasn’t just them that would be at risk. 

The thought of being emperor in Snoke’s place was attractive, but being a father had changed him, it was only an afterthought to the twins safety. 

“Do you know what you are saying?”

Kylo looked down at Brendol sleeping in the carrier and his face became a mask of determination.

“I do. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

Kylo nodded and Hux knew there was no going back, not with treason on their minds. 

“I’m going to make sure Dom and Ami are sleeping.”

Hux said, pressing one last kiss into Kylo’s hair. Kylo stopped leaning into him and bend down to pick up Brendol, holding him close.

“I’ll join you.”

Hux knew that they both only wanted to look at them again, see their fluffy red hair and giant ears. Kylo had defensively promised they would grow into them, but as he hadn’t grown into his own so Hux doubted it. It didn't even matter though, Hux found that it only made them more endearing.

Together they walked to the twins bedroom, and Hux put his hand against Kylo’s back as they looked at the two sleeping forms. If Kylo felt anything like he did then they would figure something out. 

The Starkiller was almost ready to fire. Maybe if they could figure out his location they could fully erase Snoke from history.


	10. Chapter 10

They had been charging the weapon, and from what he had heard from Hux all was going well. It was truly ready. He was just waiting, wasting time until he got the coordinates for the map. Kylo pressed the nub of the bottle into Brendol’s open mouth and watched him feeding desperately. 

The little guy always had acted like he was starving. 

Dread had filled his belly ever since they had intercepted the message. When the children were born he already felt so bonded to them after carrying them in belly for so long. He had noticed that he had felt more centered since they came into his life, that the force no longer randomly failed him as it used to. It was then that he started trying to keep things from Snoke, blocking him from knowing that his relationship with Hux continued beyond the point of their birth. 

Sometimes Kylo would try and sift through Snoke’s mind; slowly and carefully and over time he had begun to feel that he was more powerful. He could see that Snoke was using him, and that someday he would be disposable. Kylo knew he should not be following someone weaker, that it was his duty to destroy him for the better of the first order. That thought had gone on hold when Brendol had happened, between his training and spending his days with his children, time had passed without him even noticing. 

On and off he had thought about how he would stop Snoke from taking the children, but it had always been a thought for later. 

It wasn’t any more. 

Even as Brendol finished and slipped off into sleep Kylo was deep in thought, brooding over how he would find out where Snoke was. He didn’t want to wait until after he took care of Luke, he couldn’t trust that Snoke would not send someone for them, or that he wouldn’t see past the blocks he had put in Hux’s mind. 

The thoughts ended as he heard two little voices rose in argument. Gently laying Brendol in his bassinet he started for their room.

Walking into the bedroom he saw a fluffy tauntaun flying just out of Dom’s reach. He was trying to get it back, but in his anger was losing control. Kylo watched the toy jerk around the room a little longer before he reached out with the force and it came flying to him. 

Every time they had to leave the twins they would always bring back a small present, sometimes it was some sand for the sandbox Hux had made for them so they could feel what a planet felt like, or a dried leaf of a pretty colour to go in their book, but when Hux made a supply run recently he had brought them each back a stuffed tauntaun and a bunch more strategic toys. The tauntauns had been the favourite. 

One had been destroyed almost instantly, both of them using a force pull to yank the same one out of Hux’s hands. It had torn apart as they both pulled in a different direction and Hux had only stood there in shock. Even after all this time Kylo knew he didn’t really like ‘wizardry’. Since then the twins had had to share the remaining toy. He could see they hadn’t really learned their lesson.

“Why aren’t you in bed?”

He asked, trying to keep his voice serious. Showing amusement only ever encouraged them.

Dom was flushed with the loss of his temper but he pointed a little accusing finger at Amiea. 

“It’s my turn to sleep with Tawny.”

They shared a bed, there was no children sized beds on the finalizer so when they had put it together the room they had used an officers bed. No matter who had the toy at the beginning of the night they would both end up with it. 

“Get in bed and you can have him, and then tomorrow you can have him Ami.”

He could see she was about to argue and he gave her a very pointed look. With a bit up effort he scooped them up and placed them on the bed. Then he walked to the edge, tucking them in. 

“I don’t wanna sleep until daddy comes home.”

The whine came from both and Kylo sat down next to them, brushing his fingers through bright red hair. 

“Your father is looking for a very bad man; he’ll be back when you wake up.”

It didn’t ease the look on their faces, but they grudgingly agreed to let him read to them. After picking out half a dozen stories he made himself comfortable and started reading to them.

It was almost half an hour later when he finished and they both had moved into his lap, but it had taken the spunk out of them and when he tucked them in a second time they went down easily with the toy tucked between them. 

He was only glad that Brendol was sleeping through it. It made the nights a lot easier when they all cooperated. Checking to make sure Brendol was truly asleep and not just quiet he moved to the living room. He looked out the transparisteel and let his mind rest for a while. 

Kylo didn’t even know how long it had been before he heard the door and he looked over to see a tired looking Hux enter. His hair was still impeccably brushed, and his expression hard from work. Kylo wanted to run his fingers through it and mess it up, to kiss him until the wrinkles between his eyes eased. 

As soon as Hux was in the door he started stripping down, undoing his belt and taking off his jacket and boots. 

“The children?”

“All asleep. Did you find out where the map is?”

He shook his head and crossed the room, coming down to sit beside Kylo. He let out a little sigh and stretched his back. Hux always got stiff from his rigorous posture during work, and Kylo reached out, pulling Hux closer and rubbing his shoulder.

“Were you waiting up for me?”

He dug his thumb into a knot in Hux’s shoulder and felt him gasp from the pain.

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

Hux had that stupid smug look on his face, that Kylo wanted to wipe off, as he looked over at him.

“I don’t need to look in your mind to know when you’re lying Kylo. I can see it written all over your face.”

Hux looked tremendously pleased with him. 

Kylo dug his thumb in again, but it didn’t take the look off his face. Instead he turned around to face Kylo and learned forward to kiss him. 

It was warm and familiar, Hux fit perfectly into his arms. He groaned into the kiss, his hands untucking Hux’s shirt and touching skin. This is what steadied him, that they shared a goal. They both wanted the same thing within the First Order, and the same thing from each other. 

Kylo knew this was where he belonged, at Hux’s side. 

He could always hear the chatter in Hux’s mind, and over the years it started to go from Hux’s vision of him to a shared one. Kylo felt like he was Hux’s just as deeply as the other man did and as he felt it in his mind his dug his nails into the soft skin under his hands. 

Hux started to push him back on the couch and his weight pressed against Kylo. He started to softly grind against Hux’s hip, listening to how Hux’s breath change. It was hard to find the time lately. Now that the base was finished Hux spent too much time there, and now with the map he was starting to miss his husband. 

It didn’t matter that they couldn’t file the papers, not without Snoke knowing, but they still both considered it done. 

He gasped again as Hux shifted to push between his legs. Kylo wanted this; he wanted less between them so that he could get more contact than the skin under his hands. 

Breaking the kiss he vocalised the thought.

“Take it off.” 

It sounded like the demand it was, this was one of the few times Hux listened. He pulled at his uniform with the same desperation that Kylo pulled at his own clothing. He tore at his shirt getting frustrated as it got stuck on one of his hands. In the end Hux beat him to it, already with his pants around his ankles, helping him pull it off. 

“If you wore the regulation uniforms like the rest of the First Order this wouldn’t be a problem.”

Hux sniped as he started to work on his trousers. He was glad when he was finally bared, and he kicked off one foot, giving himself enough freedom. 

Hux was hard against him and he was looking forward to every moment of it, it didn’t feel fast enough. 

“Let’s move to the bedroom.” 

He heard Hux’s voice in his ear, and he looked at him. 

“Bren is sleeping in the bassinet in there, just grab the lube and come back here. The alarm will beep if he wakes up.” 

Hux pressed a few hungry kisses to his lips before getting off of him. 

“Stop calling him that.”

Hux threw behind him as he hurried to their bedroom. Most of the reason he called Brendol that was because he knew how much Hux hated it. 

Kylo enjoyed the look of his bare backside, and the angry stomp he got in his walk. The view coming back was even better, the red curls at his crotch was just as bright as the hair on his head and Hux had a demanding look on his face that normally meant it was going to feel good.

He knew his face showed just how much he appreciated the view, but for once Kylo wasn’t in the mood to play any games. He only opened his arms for Hux and gave him a welcoming noise as Hux moved on top of him. 

He opened his legs, and after a moment of fumbling he felt cold slicked up fingers pushing inside him. He tried not to tense at the cold, the fact that Hux was looking at him like he could hardly wait to replace his fingers helped though. 

Hux looked into his eyes, and Kylo could felt the heat in him. The need Hux felt was thick in the air, his thoughts pushing at him as they became more single minded. 

Kylo didn’t even mind that he was rushing, pushing another finger in as quickly as he could. It had been too long for both of them and finally he couldn’t wait any longer, he shoved Hux back, feeling his finger slip out as Hux tumbled back. 

He used the force to bring the lube to his fingers and he started to coat Hux. It was cool and he could see Hux gasping, he didn’t complain though. Not when Kylo quickly moved into his lap, pushing down until Hux was fully inside him. It took him only a few breaths before he was ready and he started to ride him, pinning Hux back and taking what he needed. 

It wasn’t completely comfortable at the speed they were going, but he didn’t want that. Kylo wanted to ache with the feeling of Hux inside of him. Hux reached up and grasped his hips, helping guide his movements. When he heard Hux’s possessive thoughts invading his mind he agreed with them.

“Yours.”

He moaned as he fucked himself on Hux. Kylo knew the grip that Hux had on him was going to bruise, but he was beyond that. He just loved the feeling of their bodies connected and Hux’s thick length stretching him open. 

“Say it again.”

Hux’s hands started to roam, moving up his hips and over his sides. Now that they had found a rough rhythm Hux seemed to feel free to explore further. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t touched and kissed and bitten every inch of Kylo’s skin, but it didn’t seem to matter. The hands paused over his stomach and he knew why. Hux had always touched the area with reverence. 

“I’m yours.”

Kylo repeated, past the point of caring how breathy his voice sounded as he rode Hux. The touches shifted at his words as if he was being rewarded. Hux gripped his cock, jerking him in time with the thrusts. 

It always felt like a little too much stimulation from him. When he was getting the echoes of Hux’s pleasure, the feeling of having him deep inside, and the hand wrapped around him. 

They were quickly moving into sloppy desperation and he could hear Hux mumbling as he fucked him. Kylo didn’t have to understand to know he was saying ‘mine’. Kylo responded with noises of agreement, too close to try and form words.

It was hard to keep up the movements as he got closer, slowly losing the rhyme they had found together as he started to just desperately grind down on Hux’s cock. 

When he came he slowed in his movements over Hux, but the general picked up the slack, thrusting up into him as he chased his own end. His hands came up to Kylo’s hips and he could feel each finger as it bruised his skin. Kylo could always tell when Hux was close, other than speeding up his thrusts would start to get sloppy and his nails would dig in hard enough to leave marks. 

His oversensitive body felt overwhelmed by each thrust, but he didn’t try to pull off, he knew that it was part of it. Hux wanted to mark him on the inside, the claim of his teeth and nails was never enough. 

Kylo gripped the back of the couch as Hux fucked into him, gasping until he felt the relief of being filled with Hux’s come. He stayed in place, sitting on Hux and looking down at his skin flushed from their activities. 

“It’s good to see you.”

Hux’s voice was a little husky; it was the closest either of them would ever get to admitting they missed each other. 

“It is.”

Kylo agreed, waiting a moment longer before moving out of his lap. He felt loss at no longer having Hux inside him but it had already been a long day and if they found the location of the map was while he was asleep it would be an even longer day.

“Would you join me in bed?”

He asked as he walked to the bathroom, Hux followed him and he felt arms slip around his waist. He pulled Kylo in tight enough that he could feel his pubic hair against his cheeks. 

“Where else would I go?”

Kylo allowed himself a goofy smile at the response. In the coming days he was going to depend on having the general by his side, the reassurance of his loyalty only made it easier.


	11. Chapter 11

Things were not progressing as he hoped. They had lost the resistance pilot and they had been arguing nonstop. Without being able to figure out where Snoke was they had no choice but to obey orders. The stress from trying to find Luke was adding stress to their relationship and when Kylo had insulted his men he had almost hit him. 

They had spent the night apart and Hux knew he had to talk to Kylo again, they had to work together or it would never work. 

He had been thinking about that more than the data pad in his hand when Mitaka had let him know that Ren had destroyed one of the control rooms and they would need to change the shifts around to complete the repairs. Hux could see the bruises on his neck and it only made him angrier. 

Mitaka had winced as his pad hit the wall, but it was the twins concerned faces that made him reign his temper in. 

“Sorry, it’s been a long few days. Your father is just really tired.”

Hux softly said to them, watching to see how they reacted. They were still staring and so he got up and moved to their side, brushing his fingers through their soft hair until they seemed to accept that all was right. With the reassurance they went back to playing their game. It was already clear that Amiea had the better head for strategy. He was proud as he watched her wipe out a squadrons of her brother’s troops on the board.

He looked at Mitaka and sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. 

“Would you mind watching over them? Brendol is asleep and if he does wake the diaper bag is behind my desk.”

As much as Hux hated to admit it, Mitaka had watched them on more than a few occasions. In fact often when they were on the bridge the twins would come over to him and he would play with them in between doing his duty. 

It was why Mitaka had been one of the two people to come to their wedding ceremony. He trusted him. 

“Of course sir.”

The response was automatic, but his face relaxed and the stress that had been radiating from him eased. Mitaka moved to the floor with the children and started to talk to them as Hux collected up the pad and placed it on the desk. After going down on his knees and giving each twin a kiss on the top of the head he tried to leave with as much dignity as possible after his outburst. Kylo always seemed to get the better of him.

The walk didn’t do anything to burn off his frustration, and by the time he saw Kylo standing and looking out a viewport he was positively fuming.

“You can’t just attack my officers when things don’t go your way.”

Kylo’s back stayed to him and it only fuelled his frustration.

“I saw his bruises.”

He hissed out, stomping closer. Kylo finally turned to him, and Hux reached out to grab him, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do past the action but it slipped form his mind as he felt the invisible force shoving him back.

“I think you forget who you are talking to.” 

Hux stumbled and pulled himself up. It was a reminder not to let his guard down, a reminder of how unpredictable Kylo could be. He could be dangerous to other people, but the fact that Kylo had never hurt him kept his confidence up.

“Ren look at me!”

Hux almost shouted the words to get his attention. He didn’t flinch when he felt the force push, gentler this time. He just kept walking as long as Kylo allowed it. Hux paused in front of him and put a hand on each shoulder. 

“Breathe, I’m here.”

He felt the air stir and for a second he thought Kylo was going to lash out, he braced as he waited for it, but instead he watched all the stiffness slip out of him. 

Kylo sagged forward, his helmet pressed against Hux’s forehead.

He slipped his arms around Kylo, holding him and feeling him panting as he tried to calm down. It would be worth it in the end, he told himself. Once Snoke was dead things would get back to normal between them. Kylo would go back to how he was, calmer and more centered.

“Take that thing off.”

Hux knew no one would dare come in right now, Kylo would be safe from anyone seeing his face and honestly Hux hated the helmet. He wanted to see Kylo’s face and know just what he was thinking. 

Kylo reached up and when he heard the release Hux helped, pushing it off and letting it drop to the ground. He could see Kylo’s eyes were red and his skin looked pale. There was an edge of hopelessness to his expression as he looked at Hux. 

“I can’t see it, I was trying to look through his thoughts and all I could see was the thoughts at the front of his mind. I haven’t struggled like this since the twins were born.”

Hux tried not to worry about things he couldn’t really understand, but he had hoped that Kylo could give them a system. The weapon was ready. 

“We’ll figure it out another way.”

He didn’t know how, if he wasn’t privy to the information he didn’t know who else would be. When Hux felt the brush against his mind he tried to think of something else. 

Hux had long since given up on telling Kylo to stop; he knew it was a way for Kylo to be closer to him. Kylo could know just what Hux was thinking, there was no miscommunication when he was in his head. He didn’t do it often enough for it to bother Hux, only ever few months when he needed reassurance. 

It no longer hurt when he relaxed into it. It reminded Hux of the feeling of Kylo’s nails against the back of his neck. His hair would stand up and he would shiver, but it only made him more focused on the man in front of him.

Hux thought about the night before, the feeling of Kylo’s skin under his hand, and the feel of his lips. He added in deeper thoughts about the taste of his mouth and how it felt to run his hands over his flat stomach. Hux thought about the family they had made together and how soon they would never have to worry about anything except the resistance. Together they would restore order.

He could see Kylo start to smile; it was a warm expression that lit up his entire face making him look both young and goofy. He didn’t look like the picture of an intimidating knight of Ren when he was smiling so brightly.

Hux didn’t even care that Kylo could hear the thought. Because Kylo might not look intimidating like this, but his expression made Hux’s chest feel tight and warm. 

“We don’t have to figure out another way. I will make sure I find out where he is if I have to rip it out of his mind. As long as you are prepared to fire at any time, we can be rid of him before he had time to leave the planet.”

Hux nodded, running his hands down Kylo’s and resting them on his waist. As much as he wanted to stay where he was, feeling his husband under his hands and knowing that everything would be alright, Hux knew it wasn’t good to be missing for so long. This was as long as he could take away from work. The day wasn’t over yet.

The pressure left his head and Kylo leaned in for a kiss leaving him with the flavour of his mouth and the warmth of his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

The weapon was charged, but due to them not knowing Snoke’s locations they had instead kept it from him that it was ready. 

They had heard that the droid was on Takodana. He would have to go after it and when he came back he hoped that he could meet with Snoke. Part of him dreaded the thought of trying to pull the information out of Snoke’s mind. So much could go wrong. 

He had spoken with Mitaka before he left, Hux trusted him, and when Kylo had searched his mind he could see that the Lieutenant was loyal to Hux and the first order over Snoke. He feared Kylo still, but he would accept Hux as the new leader even if Kylo became his advisor. 

Kylo didn’t have the same hunger for power that Hux did, he wanted the First Order to rule as it was meant to, but he didn’t feel the same thirst to be the emperor. Hux was better with strategy than him, and he would admit that freely. Kylo had always been more of a warrior than his husband. 

Patience was also something he lacked, and Hux would have a better hand than Snoke at growing the First Order. His political mind would suit the rank; people would see the resistance for what it with Hux leading the first order. He was happy to take care of the things Hux would need him for, and let his husband deal with the paperwork.

Besides he enjoyed having the time to train his children, and they were only becoming more powerful in for the force. 

For now though his mind was back on the Finalizer. Mitaka would make sure the children were safe, as a backup in case something happened to Hux. He hated leaving them behind but the Finalizer was a lot safer than his ship. Especially when he was going into a place that may have resistance. 

He wouldn’t risk them with those animals. 

The knot in his stomach was only getting worse and he moved to the observation deck, looking out to try and calm his nerves. 

He had told himself that it would work so many times over the last few days it felt like it was running a rut in his mind. 

They were hardly into the trip when Kylo changed his mind. He didn’t care where Luke was, he hadn’t done anything in the last fifteen years. There was no rush to kill him now. It was better to get it over with and let the cards fall where they may instead of continuing to worry. To get the information he needed Snoke would feel it, he would know he was up to something with or without the map. 

There no more reason to waste time. He ordered his ship around, to return to where they came from.

Kylo’s was intent on going to the holochamber and finishing what they had started.


	13. Chapter 13

Kylo was acting paranoid, there was no other way to put it, but Hux felt the same way. When he returned Hux felt dread, but they had only shared a quick kiss before he watched Kylo enter the holochamber. 

He told Hux to prepare the weapon to fire as soon as he found the location. Unable to shake the feeling he took off to his quarters routing the weapon there so he could fire as soon as he got the message. It wasn’t only that. Hux wanted to be with the children in case something went wrong. Fear normally drove him, kept him stronger, but now he was glad to spend time playing with the twins and remembering what was good in his life, even if his eyes were constantly checking for messages.

If he had to flee he wanted to be poised to take them with him. 

They were in the middle of a game of pretend when his door buzzed. He opened it and looked at a nervous looking Mitaka. 

“Sir.”

“What is it Lieutenant?”

“Kylo Ren requested that I do not allow any of his knights to land and without first alerting him, but I am unable to get a hold of him.”

Hux heard his blood rushing in his ears. Was Kylo dead and now one of the knights was here to clean up? No, he told himself, it was too quick. They would have had to be on the way when Kylo first left. It concerned him that Snoke had planned for the knight to come while Kylo was meant to be away. It felt hard to think, but he knew one thing, he could not allow it to come anywhere near the children. 

“Hold on a moment.”

Hux gently ushered the children into the bedroom and asked them to wait. He gave them each a big hug, memorising the feeling of having them in his arms. 

When he came out he looked at Brendol wiggling on his blanket and smiled before picking him up. 

“Can I ask something personal of you?”

“Of course sir.”

“I need you to go to the armory and get a few blasters. I want you to come back here and lock yourself in the bedroom with the children. I will give the knight permission to land, but I want you to stay in there and shoot anyone who tries to get through the door who isn’t me or Ren.”

He could see strain on Mitaka’s face at the thought, but he nodded. Hux knew that the lieutenant had never been in battle, but he had seen him fire in practice. He had no doubt that Mitaka would be able to at least hold anyone off if it came to it.

“Quickly please.”

He said to encourage Mitaka to hurry.

“Of course sir.”

Mitaka repeated, and Hux was glad to see him obey without question. 

When he left Hux picked up Brendol, holding him in his arms and sniffing his hair. He smelled clean and faintly of the warm baby smell that still clung to him. 

Hux pressed kisses to his head as he went into the bedroom he shared with Kylo and unlocked his weapons locker and took out his own blaster. Hux had two specially made. One in his office and one he kept locked in his room. He grabbed it with one hand and held Brendol close. 

He softly spoke to the baby and watched how Bren beamed back. Hux loved how much Brendol lit up when someone spoke to him. It didn’t matter that he could do more than gurgle back. He kept speaking to the baby in his one arm and walked back to the livingroom, setting down the blaster and tucking him into his carrier. Brendol reached out for him and he let the baby get a hold of one of his fingers. 

Hux found himself longing for a time when he knew his family would be his own. He wouldn’t even mind if it got a little larger. He loved being able to come home at the end of the day and seeing Kylo cured up on the couch with the twins, the baby in his lap, reading them short stories. 

The touch of his baby only reminded him how important this was. Besides, it might be the paranoia, the knight might be there for another reason. 

The knot in his stomach said otherwise, and he was relieved when Mitaka came back. He was holding a blaster and had another strapped over his shoulder. 

“Please take Brendol as well.”

Mitaka looked shaky but his grip was firm both on the blaster and on the handle of the carrier. 

“We’ll let you out as soon as it’s safe. If see a lightsaber cutting through the door and you start firing and don’t stop until it does. Kylo knows the password to unlock the door. It won’t be him.”

He could see the lieutenant wanted to ask questions, but his training was better than that. He kept his mouth shut. Hux walked into the room with him, typing in a code to lock the door. As soon as it shut only him or Kylo would be able to open it.

The twins were excited to see him and were already continuing their game. Although they could tell something was up neither of them asked about it. They just tried to convince the lieutenant to join them. 

When he left Hux was feeling the adrenaline, he was almost hyper aware as he took his place by the control panel. Anxiety danced over his body as he waited. It felt like it was taking too long, but he tried not to worry for Kylo yet. His husband was smart and strong, he had to believe in him to do his part. 

The minutes dragged by, and he took slow long breaths to control himself. 

Hux was tempted to go to the holochamber, but he knew he could throw of Kylo’s concentration. If they were battling he didn’t want to be the reason Kylo lost. 

He heard the door and he jerked, startled by the sound. Hux stripped off his gloves and picked up his personal blaster where he had laid it. 

Hux carefully walked to the door and spoke through the communicator. 

“I am busy now, I am afraid you will have to return later.”

“I am here on the order of the Supreme Leader, allow me entrance.”

He could hear the voice changer, he recognised the distortion. Kylo sounded similar under his own mask. 

This voice was higher.

“May I enquire as to why you would need entrance to my personal quarters?”

His voice didn’t betray him. He sounded as if he was annoyed and possibly a little too busy to bother with interruptions. 

“The Supreme Leader is ready to take on his new students and I am to bring them to him.”

“Wait a moment.”

All he could do was stall. Once Snoke was dead their loyalty would fall to Ren. He didn’t know how long he could draw this out. It was a few minutes when he heard the voice through the communicator again. 

“We do not have time to waste.”

Hux paused as long as possible before he spoke. 

“I can not allow you entrance.”

There was a noise and then he saw the red heat on the door. A saber was digging through the metal. 

He found it hard to swallow as he felt the heat, Hux didn’t have long before the knight was inside. When his communicator flashed again he jumped. 

It was the coordinates. 

Hux switched his blaster to his left hand and crossed the room to the controller. He started typing the coordinates into the weapon, aiming it, and then hitting fire with no pause.

It felt rushed, and he couldn’t truly enjoy being able to see it flare to life outside his porthole. 

There was a heavy metal noise as the door gave way and Hux raised the blaster up. Before he could pull the trigger his entire body was frozen. 

Kylo had never used the force on him like this, but he knew what it was. It was terrifying to be held in place. He tried to put all his concentration on moving just one finger. All he needed was to pull the trigger. 

He watched the masked figure walk towards him. It was shorter than him, though it was intimidating not because of its looks, but because Hux could not fight back.

“Where are they?”

Hux realised that the knight couldn’t feel the children like Kylo could. 

“I won’t let you take them.”

“You are willing to go against the Supreme Leader?”

It didn’t matter that he couldn’t move. He just needed to hold out until Snoke died. He was sure Kylo would be back and would be able to convince the knight around.

“I will go against anyone.”

Hux said with false bravado.

The saber lit up again.

“Traitor.” 

The word was hissed out as the blade sliced through the air. The feeling of it cutting through flesh and bone was so blinding Hux knew he would have collapsed if he had not been held in place. 

The blaster and most of his forearm hit the ground with a sickening noise. He was dragging in his breath as the world span. 

“You know what we do with traitors in the First Order.”

The knight spat through the helmet.

As soon as the invisible force was released he fell to his knees, his legs feeling weak. Hux wasn’t sure if it was the knowledge that he was going to die or if it was fear that kept his body from working. 

His stomach rolled as he watched the knight extinguish his saber. The dark form bent and picked up his hand. 

Hux retched against the floor, swallowing so that he didn’t vomit on himself. If he was going to die Hux wasn’t going to die covered in his own fluids. 

He watched his limb plucked from it and the knight moved the blaster from hand to hand. It was hard to think past the pain, but all Hux could do was hope that the knight would use it. It was keyed to his fingerprint. It would blow and kill anyone else who tried to use it. 

Hux kicked out, hitting a leg, and feeling a jolt through his entire body. The movement made his wound ache and he swore he could feel the pain all the way down to the roots of his hair.

The knight stopped toying with the weapon, moving it to his right hand and putting his finger on the trigger. Hux knew he was too close, even though the blast would blow back he needed to be further away. He started to use his elbows and knees to drag his still protesting body away.

“Is this how you want to die general, on the floor fleeing for your life?”

Hux grabbed the end table with his remaining hand and used it to pull him a little further, the pain made it hard to think, hard to speak. He tried to tuck it in closer but as his sleeve pressed against his wound he gasped from the pain. He’d never had an injury like this and he was fighting to keep from blacking out. 

Hux’s vision was tunneling, and he managed to pull himself a little further. He could hear his blaster charging and then the room was rocked by the explosion. 

Hux heard the wet sounds of the knights body spattering. Debris hit him in small stinging spikes and he let the darkness take him. 

His vision faded as he watched the red streaks in the sky. 

His children were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has been busy so I haven't had a ton of time to edit (I only checked over this once so I apologise for any mistakes I missed)! hopefully I will get to the next few chapters soon :D And yes the tags are updated so don't worry.


	14. Chapter 14

Kylo felt the shock of one of his knights dying, but it was nothing compared to when the weapon hit and Snoke was finally gone.

Kylo’s whole body was aching and he was drenched in sweat from the effort of keeping Snoke from killing him while he riffled through his mind. With the death there was something different about him. Kylo’s mind felt like a heavy weight was lifted. 

He dragged himself off the floor from where he had let himself rest against the panel after giving Hux the information. 

The flash of the holoprojector going out signalled their victory. He knew it wasn’t over with just the act. They needed to act swiftly to make sure the Order would stay with them. 

That didn’t matter as much as when he reached out and felt the spikes in the force that was his children. He smiled, knowing that they would never have to be anywhere else than by his side. 

When he felt like his aching muscles could take it he stood up on shaky legs and started to make his way to his quarters. He knew Hux had put planning into this. Hux had a speech prepared for when Snoke was finally dead. Kylo had had to listen to it more than a few times, most the time it ended with Hux pinning him to the bed and showing him how he felt about them taking power. 

Even though his body was sore he couldn’t stop smiling, he was free. They were free. 

He felt impossibly light as he walked made his way through the hallways. 

The stench hit him first and his reaction was visceral. Kylo ran the last few steps until he saw the lightsaber burns in the door where it had been cut away. 

Then he saw the room.

There was blood and body matter splattered across the room. It painted the walls and there were chunks of meat sliding back to the floor from where they had splattered. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to what he was seeing. He had killed people before, he had seen enough bodies taken down by blasters and his own weapon, but Kylo had never had trouble putting all the body parts together as he scanned the room. 

His stomach was swimming as saw the other body. It was well covered in debris, and was limp where it lay. If Kylo couldn’t sense the life in Hux he would have thought he was dead. After reaching out a second time to make sure the children were unharmed he bend down to check out Hux’s wounds, not wanting to move him until he knew that he wouldn’t hurt him more by doing it. 

Kylo reached into his mind and kept him in a state of sleep so that if he did anything to cause enough pain to wake him he wouldn’t have to feel it. 

It was only when Kylo was carefully cutting off his coat to try and pull free some of the smaller pieces of shrapnel that he saw what was missing. 

He stared at the cauterized stump, his mind playing through the touches he had received from it. The way that Hux would sometimes cup his face, or draw designs on his bare back. The look of it tied his stomach in a knot.

Kylo forced himself to shake off the horror. There was no time to focus on it, he had to get him to the med bay quickly, and he hadn’t finished looking over Hux. 

Only when he had removed the coat and then sliced off the thin undershirt could he see the shrapnel and just how deep it was. There was around a dozen small pieces he felt safe removing with his own hands, but there was a few that he didn’t dare. A little too deep, a little too close to his spine. 

Instead he used the force to pull them out without damaging him further. Kylo then reached inside with the force and started to repair the wounds. Kylo didn’t dare attempt the arm, but he made sure that Hux would only be hurting in one spot when he woke.

Kylo hoped he was doing the right thing. The stump had started oozing blood when he’s pulled the jacket off of it, and he deeply felt the need to get him to the medbay. 

He was slow, wincing every time he had to move Hux, but he managed to get him up into a fireman's carry. 

Although he hurried he was also careful of each step he took, the stump hanging limp down his back and hitting against it with every step. 

His body was already protesting from his battle with Snoke, and from healing Hux but he was too determined. Kylo managed to keep Hux on his back until he reached the medbay. The droids helped him remove the body and laid it out on a gurney where they started to scan and check him over. 

Kylo wanted nothing more than to be by Hux’s side while he healed, but he knew it was more important to do what Hux would want of him. 

He called for an audience. 

Kylo had heard Hux’s speech often enough that he was sure he could recite it word for word. While the people gathered he would have time to prepare.

After returning to their quarters he got a cleaning team to work on the room, letting them remove the main chunks of flesh until he felt safe enough to open the door so he could bring his children out without them understanding what had happened.

Opening the door he saw Mitaka’s shaking form with his blaster up. He could see the relief on his face and Mitaka pointed the weapon down.

The twins ran to him, slamming against his legs and he pulled off his gloves so he could run his fingers through their bright hair.

“Is daddy okay?”

The words made him realise they must have felt everything that was happening in the room beside them. They didn’t have to see the dead body to have felt it. 

“Daddy will be fine; he just needs to spend some time in the medbay.”

Kylo reassured them before he moved down to his knees and hugged them to his body. They started to relax now that he was there and Kylo didn’t want to let go, but he knew there was a lot to do. 

With a kiss to each of their cheeks he stood and looked over the anxious looking lieutenant. Kylo knew he was going to have to ask him to help. They weren’t overly fond of each other, Mitaka almost stunk of fear when he was around and he found him to be a coward. 

Kylo had only adjusted to him because he knew that the lieutenant cared about the children. As the oldest of six Mitaka had a way with them that both him and Hux had struggled to find at first.

He wanted his children by his side as he spoke for the all the galaxy to hear. Hux had mentioned it before. That the change in image could convince more people to their cause, to know that they wanted order not only for themselves but for their children. For everyone’s children. 

“Lieutenant, I am going to need you to join me. I need to address the first order and I would like my children with me.”

Even though it wasn’t his job Mitaka nodded shakily, both him and Hux had abused the lieutenants need to please. It was a wonder he ever got anything done.

By the time he walked out on the dais the troops had already gathered below. 

Kylo had stood in place, telling how Snoke had betrayed the order for his own need, that he cared only for his own power and how he had been put down. He had hated speeches, but Kylo threw every bit of Force behind it that he could, making people feel how important it was that they continue forward together. 

No one had spoken out, the officers had already accepted Hux as a suitable replacement, so the first step was easier than he had expected. He knew there would be long days of checking for betrayal and cementing their claim on the order, but it was an important first step. By the time Kylo had finished he was tired and had wished he had worn his helmet to hide the strain he was feeling. It was still on the floor of the holochamber.

The children hated it though so he supposed it helped keep them calm while they hung onto his robes. 

The second he had a moment of time for himself he took Brendol from Mitaka’s arms and brought his family to the medbay. 

The droids were finishing the repairs to his arm, and already they had attached a fairly convincing prosthetic to the stump. They seemed to just be tinkering with the finer tuning of the limb. 

The twins were shy all the sudden, looking around the medbay and watching their father laid out on the gurney. Kylo was just thankful that he would be all right, and he was sure that they would be able to sense it as well. 

They didn’t stay too long, the children couldn’t sit still, they were tired and wanted bed and Brendol started get fussy as he became hungry. Kylo hated having to leave Hux again but he brought his children back to the room. He tucked the twins into bed and set an alarm for the medbay so that he would be alerted if they woke up while he was out. 

It took a bit to get Brendol fed and changed and then he brought the carrier and another bottle with him back to the medbay. 

He was glad to see that Hux was finally awake, even if he looked groggy. Hux’s skin still looking pale as he laid there in only a small sheet, but his thin form looked strong. 

“You’re okay.”

Hux sounded relived as he hadn’t been sure what would have happened when Snoke died. He shifted and pain etched into his features as he moved his arm.

“You did it Hux.”

Kylo spoke in a hushed voice, setting the carrier down beside the gurney and taking Hux’s remaining hand so as not to encourage movement. It felt good to touch his skin and Kylo felt the exhaustion catching up to him from the long day.

Kylo watched Hux’s expression as it fluttered from relief to excitement. 

“The First Order is ours.”

Hux said with awe, and Kylo smiled down at him. 

“It’s all yours Supreme Leader.”

He cut off Hux’s response with his lips. He could feel water in his own eyes as he tasted Hux. They were safe, and most importantly, they had done it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me for this story, the last chapter be the epilogue!


	15. Chapter 15

Kylo was sore and tired by the time he climbed into bed, but he still managed to tuck his children into bed, even with how busy his days had become. 

He trained force users in the use of the force, bring up one of the knights to take over the training as he became too busy. The students were already becoming a unit. There still wasn’t a lot, only four including the twins, but it was enough to keep one knight very busy.

Once he got a replacement trained he would return to his past missions, making sure to rid the galaxy of any leftover rebels.

He had never been more proud of his work. When they had finished he had joined Hux for a political dinner and skimmed through the minds of the commanding officers and the dignitaries that were visiting to make sure there was no betrayal hiding in them. As the Grand Generals consort it was always important for him to show his support. The resistance was losing favour, the First Order was the only true path. 

They had started talks, and while Kylo was proud of all that him and Hux had done together. He was also often tired. It didn’t help that he did it all while heavily pregnant.

The older Brendol got the more they both found themselves missing having a baby. In the end it was easy enough to rectify, and they had both stopped taking their shots. It wasn’t long before Kylo was expecting again. 

Neither of them had planned on being parents but now they couldn’t imagine it any other way.

They had a few nannies to help out with childcare, but they both made sure to make time to schedule time together with them every single day. It pleased Kylo to no end how deeply in love Hux was with their children. 

He had remembered skimming his mind when he was first pregnant with the twins and he could feel Hux’s conflicted feelings. 

There was nothing of the sort left inside him now.

Now Hux lived for them as much as he lived for the First Order, it only gave him more of a push to make sure they were successful. 

Kylo would never admit it to Hux, but he loved watching him work, the single minded determination to make the First Order the only real power was breath taking. He was fiery in his passion, and Kylo was glad that they shared it.

Although Kylo had understood what it meant to rule, he was often tired and found himself drifting off as he waited for Hux to return. 

His eyes were fluttering for a moment and then he heard his own snore. It made him jerk fully awake and he was surprised to see Hux watching him. 

“When did you come in?”

It couldn’t have been long, Hux was still in his uniform. It looked a lot like the one he had always worn, Hux felt it was a good reminder to everyone that he had come up through the first order unlike their past Supreme Leader. Hux had even kept his rank, and was now called the Grand General. 

He looked tired, but Kylo wasn’t sure he had ever seen him look rested. Hux never did anything half way. Hux threw himself into his work and family, and it left little time for rest. 

“Half an hour ago, you were already sleeping.”

Kylo rubbed his face and moved over on the bed to allow Hux to join him. 

“I hope you haven’t been watching long.”

“Long enough to hear you snoring.”

Hux’s usual stiff expression softened and his lips pulled up on the side. The smile started to warm his entire face. He looked positively amused.

“Are you laughing at me?”

Kylo tried to sound angry, but he wasn’t. He was tired and just happy to see Hux again. 

“Just thinking about what the people would think if they would if they could see the most powerful Knight of Ren snoring with his mouth open and his hair even more of a mess than usual.”

“No one would dare say anything.”

The smile brightened and one red brow rose. He started undressing for bed. Carefully taking off each layer that he wore and folding it over a chair to deal with later. He always took longer than needed, just to get a rise out of Kylo. He had seen it in all the times he had brushed his mind, Hux lived for his dark scowls, he liked the challenge of easing it after. That only irritated Kylo more.

Kylo was determined not to give Hux what he wanted and so he shut his eyes and let himself relax into the bed. 

He heard a little huff of annoyance, and tried not to smile that he won.

Finally he felt the weight of another body joining his own on the bed. Bare skin against his own made him open his eyes, Hux was forming himself into his side, bare skin against his own with a hand resting on his belly. 

Hux has gotten his prosthetic changed, it was now silver and black with his rank displayed on his wrist, it was an adaption of his old general stripes. He wanted it as a reminder of what happened when someone tired to kill the Grand General. 

No one needed to know he had almost died on the floor. 

It had taken a while for Kylo to forget about his knight, he may have been under Snoke’s orders, but he had been a friend. Losing him had hurt, but not as much as if he had lost Hux. In the end they had used the story, and weaved it into a tale about Hux defeating a force user. 

Between that and the two that always guarded Hux now, he was as safe as they could keep him. 

Kylo watched the hand walk over his belly and he could feel Hux’s eyes hungry on him. 

“How have you served the First Order today?”

Kylo would have laughed when they first got together, but now he understood Hux’s version of dirty talk and so the words stirred him. Even tired Hux wanted him.

It didn’t matter than Hux knew how hard he worked, this wasn’t about that at all. 

“I have done my best to make sure the Order runs smoothly. Maybe the Grand General has a suggestion on how I can further serve?”

Hux shifted enough to kiss him and Kylo turned into it, rolling just a little so that he was pressed into Hux’s side. The hand roamed up his body, cupping his jaw. It was cooler than his skin, but the running circuits that kept it moving kept it from getting cold. 

One thing he loved about it was the strength, even if he had wanted to he couldn’t pulled away. 

Hux still tasted of brandy as his tongue slid over Kylo’s. No doubt that is what he had been doing for the half hour before he came to bed. 

Even though it had been years since they first got together Hux still touched him carefully. He knew it was that in Hux’s mind he was a part of him. Hux was only one who ever touched him like this, and Hux wanted to relive that every time they were together. Kylo was more than willing to let him, he wanted Hux to feel how deeply they were connected. They were deeper than two people now, one image one ideal.

Kylo reached out with the force, brushing his mind. Hux relaxed into it willingly, letting him look at his thoughts.

Hux was enjoying that his tongue was the first to taste Kylo and it would be the last, and each kiss was a claim on his lips. 

The hint of alcohol always made him just a little bit more possessive of what he felt was his. 

Kylo moaned into the kiss as Hux nipped his tongue, he could feel his sleepy body responding to the feeling of his hand and lips. Kylo was glad he had worn minimal clothing to bed, Hux would only have to peel down Kylo’s underwear to strip him. He had done it due to overheating, the later he got in the pregnancy the more heat his body seemed to hold, but it suited him perfectly now. 

Hux didn’t seem to be in a rush, slowly rocking his hips against Kylo his cock slowly hardening against him. The kiss slowly became more demanding, more teeth and tongue as Hux’s body started to want what was in front of it.

Kylo in the end was the one to pull his underwear down, he was normally unable to wait and this time wasn’t any different. He wanted to feel his husband inside him. 

He pulled back enough to speak, meeting Hux’s eyes with intensity.

“I’m glad that we’re having another baby, when you can’t be here I’m never without you. I always have a part of you with me.”

If there was one thing Kylo knew it was how to turn on the Grand General. It worked like he knew it would. 

Hux finish yanking off his underwear and his kisses moved from his lips down his jaw and to his neck. They turned into nips to mark his skin before he pulled away just enough to grab the lubricant. Once it was in hand he returned to his spot and Kylo rolled to his other side so his back was to the general. 

There weren’t a whole lot of positions he found comfortable at this point and this was his favourite. Although he couldn’t look at Hux, he knew without a doubt that he would be feeling his lips against his neck and his arm around him. 

Kylo used a pillow under his knee and was prepared as Hux pressed against him again. 

As Kylo has expected he felt lips against the back of his neck, Hux nuzzling him as he waited for the lubricant to warm on his fingers. Finally Hux was content with the temperature and he felt his fingers pressing between his cheeks. 

He was beyond impatient, only the knowledge that Hux wanted everything perfect for him after all this time kept him from being annoyed. Since he was often sore lately Hux was careful as he first pressed a finger inside him, and Kylo could feel the added slick from the amount of lube he had spread over his fingers. 

Hux glided as he worked first one and then two fingers inside him. His nips were a little sharper as Hux started to join him in impatience. With a drink in him Hux just wanted to reclaim what was his. 

When the fingers slipped out of him he relaxed, listening to Hux hiss we he put cool lube on himself. This time Hux didn’t wait long enough and he felt it coating Hux’s blunt tip, and welcomed the feeling as Hux pressed inside. 

Kylo let Hux hear his gasp, the feeling of being connected again after a long day that was mostly spent apart. 

The Grand General slowly worked his way in, making sure that Kylo was coated on the inside. When he settled fully inside him Hux shifted slightly, moving a leg between Kylo’s to ease his sore hips. The thrusts started small. Both of them rocking together with only soft noises of pleasure leaving their lips. 

There was enough soundproofing that neither of them had to worry about their voices carrying so as Hux started to push into him a little harder he pushed back and let him hear just how much he enjoyed the slow fuck. 

He agreed with the thoughts from Hux that were bleeding into his mind. 

“Yes, I’m yours Grand General.”

“All mine.”

Came the greedy reply.

Hux’s hand starting to roam from his chest, playing with already bruised nipples. Kylo wanted to move into it and reached behind him, nails encouraging Hux to thrust a little harder. He loved how his husband surrounded him as he used his body. It didn’t matter than Kylo was bigger than him or stronger at times like this. Unified he knew that he belonged to Hux as deeply as the other man belonged to him. 

Kylo kept saying it, telling Hux he was his as they moved together, telling him that he was the only would who would ever have him like this. In their pleasure it was so easy to let go and say all the things that he would normally feel too awkward to say. He could tell Hux what he wants to hear. 

They are no longer only an echo of what Hux is thinking, now Kylo felt it just as deeply. 

His back was sweating from the heat and he was so close when Hux’s hand surrounded his cock. It took only a few smooth touches for Kylo to fall apart and spill into his hand. 

Hux didn’t last much longer and he was glad, his body felt sensitive after he came and it felt better to just be able to lay still with Hux. 

As always Hux didn’t pull out right away, they stayed together coming down and feeling close. Kylo enjoyed the way Hux’s mind felt after. One of the few times he truly stilled. 

Kylo felt his hand move back up to his belly and Hux rested it there, the dark colour of his prosthetic standing out against Kylo’s pale skin. 

He smiled as he looked at the image it presented. It was a reminder to Hux’s own loyalty to their family, to the continuation of their time together. Hux had given himself up to Kylo just as much in return even if he didn’t say it. Kylo felt it.

Hux was his. 

It was that thought that followed him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this! and everyone who gave kudos and commented! It really helped me keep focused and I really appreciate it! :D

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is http://redcole.tumblr.com/ I sometimes do requests if I feel them! but if I am working on a multi chapter fic sometimes you will have to wait until I finish :)


End file.
